Verdadeiros Sentimentos
by Naotsu-chan
Summary: Completa xD 1ª Parte Esta fic não segue completamente nem o anime nem o manga, apenas o suficiente... sem resumo de jeito... mas leiam que vão gostar n.n[InuKag], [SanMir], [RinSessh]
1. O monstro de 3 espinhos

** -autora novinha por aqui.**

**Não estranhem o meu sotaque (sou portuguesa -'… provavelmente a única portuguesa a gostar de Inuyasha, já que por aqui não existe nem o anime, nem o mangá – tristeza T.T)**

**Ah… perdoem os erros da baka da autora**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

b Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (todos os direitos reservados). Essa fiction não possui fins lucrativos. /b

-------------------------------------------------------------------

De manhã. Kagome acorda com o ruído irritante do despertador. Coçou os olhos ainda remelosos e ensonados. Desligou o despertador e viu que eram cerda de 7 da manhã. 'Mais 5 minutos não vão fazer mal a ninguém' pensou ela fechando os olhos e enroscando-se nos lençóis quentinhos.

-Kagome!! Tu hoje não desces!? São 8 horas, tens aulas daqui a pouco! – gritou a mãe de Kagome à filha. Kagome abriu os olhos e levantou-se da cama repentinamente e olhando para o despertador: 08:02.

-Já????? – gritou ela, enquanto agarrava no seu uniforme da escola e corria para a casa-de-banho . Tropeçou em Souta (' Ei mana, tem cuidado! ') e sentiu o tilintar de alguma coisa a cair ao chão. Virou-se para trás, observando Souta a descer as escadas com uma mochila às costas e baixou o olhar até ao chão onde um frasquinho de vidro brilhava com dois, aparentes, pedacinhos de vidro laminado e arrosado. 'Os fragmentos de jóia' pensou ela enquanto voltava para trás e apanhava o frasquinho.

Na noite anterior chegara a casa, vinda da era feudal. Estava suja de terra, sangue e suor. Ela, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou e Kirara tinham encontrado mais um dos demónios de Naraku. Uma aberração de uns 30 metros, com 4 musculosos braços, com apenas 3 dedos em cada mão e com 3 espinhos com cerca de 3 metros a saírem-lhe das costas. Esse demónio tinha a capacidade de fazer paralisar quem o olhasse nos olhos. Fora uma luta difícil. O demónio rachou o hiraikotsu de Sango e Miroku só podia usar o seu bastão e os seus sutras sagrados, já que os insectos venenosos de Naraku estavam ali por perto. Shippou, bom, ele devia ser do tamanho de cada unha do monstro e por isso, limitou-se a ficar por ali a 'dar apoio'. Kirara ficou logo ferida no inicio da luta quando uma das garras do monstro lhe raspou enquanto esta voava com Sango por cima do demónio para a exterminadora lhe acertar com o seu osso-voador num dos olhos para assim ele não poder paralisar mais ninguém. Quanto a Inuyasha… deve ter perdido a conta da quantidade de 'feridas de vento' que lançou sobre a criatura… mas sem sucesso. Acabou ainda por ficar paralisado ao olhar nos olhos do mostro de Naraku. A sua sorte foi Kagome ter ali a sua mochila com antídotos trazidos da era actual.

Nada que o grupo usasse contra aquele demónio resultava. Miroku tentou atacar com o seu bastão, mas foi apanhado por uma das garras do monstro no abdómen, acabando por ficar com o seu manto cheio do seu próprio sangue e caindo desmaiado.

Sango correu até ele, largando o hiraikotsu e ficando completamente desprotegida.

-Miroku, por favor, fala comigo!! - implorava a rapariga enquanto lágrimas corriam pela sua face e ela tentava acordar o monge desfalecido.

-Cuidado Sango!!!!! – gritou Kagome enquanto lançava uma fecha purificadora sobre o monstro e este se afastava da exterminadora e do monge ensanguentado.

-Temos de sair daqui! – gritou o pequeno demónio raposa – O Miroku e a Kirara estão muito feridos – disse ele enquanto carregava a demónio gata consigo.

-Mas então e este bastardo??? – perguntou Inuyasha lançando às cegas sobre o monstro mais uma 'ferida de vento'.

-Deixa-o! Agora temos de tratar do Miroku e da Kirara. – gritou a exterminadora com a cara molhada de lágrimas e cheia do sangue de Miroku.

Inuyasha fez um ar contrariado, mas no fundo também estava farto de lutar contra aquele maldito demónio que conseguia paralisar as pessoas com o olhar e que tinha 3 enormes espinhos a saírem-lhe das costas. Agarrou no monge e correu com Sango a segurar Kirara e Shippou agarrado a Kagome a correrem atrás de si. Embrenharam-se numa floresta, com o demónio sempre a segui-los e foram ter a um rio.

-Temos de o atravessar. – declarou Kagome a arfar da corrida para chegar até ali. – A corrente não parece forte e também não parece profundo.

Começaram a atravessar e constataram que o rio era tal e qual como Kagome dissera. Quando atravessaram, viram que o demónio ainda estava do outro lado da margem. Parecia não querer atravessar. Na realidade nem se aproximava da água.

-Ele não vem atrás de nós? – perguntou o meio-demónio parando e observando o demónio furioso por não poder atravessar.

-O que é que isso interessa?! O Miroku e a Kirara estão feridos – disse Sango indignada.

-Mas o Inuyasha tem razão, Sango… Olha, ele parece ter medo de água – disse a colegial intrigada – Mas porquê?

Inuyasha aproximou-se da água do rio, ignorando os protestos de Sango de levarem o monge e Kirara à velha sacerdotisa Kaede . Olhou para a água a ver se via algo de anormal e, não viu nada. O cheiro também era de um riu normal. Então porque é que o demónio não se aproximava? Inuyasha baixou-se ainda mais e tocou na água. Estava fria, mas com absolutamente nada fora do normal.

Kagome aproximou-se e também se baixou. Observou a água e o seu reflexo e viu que tinha um pequeno corte na bochecha esquerda. Então percebeu…

-É isso!

-Isso o quê? – Inuyasha olhou para ela e viu o corte que tinha cara – Estás ferida. – disse ele aproximando a mão da face da colegial, fazendo-a corar.

-Ah… Inuyasha, não é isso… - disse ela sem graça e completamente vermelha – Olha ali – disse ela apontando para a água, perto da margem onde estavam – O que vês?

-Nada – disse o meio-demónio rispidamente, mas ao ver que Kagome estava prestes a dizer um 'senta' acrescentou – Só o meu reflexo…

Continua… 

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Gostaram ???????????? -**

**É a minha primeira fic, tenho escrito uns dois ou três capítulos por semana e em principio será com essa frequência que eu os vou publicar .**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**By: Naotsu-Chan /b**


	2. O refexo

**A mesma conversa de sempre… não estranhem os erros da baka da autora…**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-Exactamente… o teu reflexo – disse Kagome sorrindo e levantando-se. Ao ver que Inuyasha ainda não tinha percebido do que é que ela estava a falar encolheu os ombros com um suspiro e acrescentou – Aquele demónio é capaz de paralisar quem lhe olhar nos olhos, certo?

- Uau – disse o meio-demónio com sarcasmo – Tu olhas para a água e percebes uma coisa tão óbvia… pensava que já tinhas reparado nisso, até usas-te os antídotos lá da tua era quando eu olhei para aquela besta – disse ele apontando para o demónio dos 3 espinhos que os observava do outro lado da margem como um predador olha para a sua presa antes de a matar. – Mas é claro que uma pessoa como _tu_… - Inuyasha calou-se ao se aperceber o olhar furioso da colegial.

-SENTA!!!!!! – e Inuyasha foi de cara no chão. Tanto Sango que estava a amarrar um pedaço de tecido a uma das patas dianteiras de Kirara, Shippou que saltitava em redor do monge a ver se o acordava e o demónio de Naraku, olharam para aquela cena caricata. 'Mas porque é que ele tem sempre de me falar assim? O que é que eu lhe fiz? Só estava a tentar explicar uma coisa' pensava Kagome com os olhos rasos de água. Olhou para Miroku e Kirara feridos, para o demónio do outro lado da margem e por fim, para Inuyasha que acabara de se levantar, com um ar ofendido e sacudia terra da sua roupa e decidiu continuar.

-Aquele demónio não se aproxima pois não quer paralisar-se a si mesmo – Inuyasha parou de se sacudir e olhou para ela surpreendido – A _água reflecte_, e o demónio tem medo de olhar para a água e ver o seu _reflexo_.

-Então temos de fazer com que aquela coisa olhe para a água… - disse o meio-demónio olhando para a besta na outra margem.

-Mas então e o Miroku e a Kirara? – disse Shippou trepando para o ombro de Kagome.

-Eles podem esperar… Além disso, a Kirara parece bem melhor – disse Inuyasha vendo que a demónio-gato, apesar de um pouco coxa, já se mantinha de pé e mesmo estando na sua forma pequena, rosnava para o demónio de Naraku – e eu despacho já aquele demónio – concluiu o meio-demónio cruzando os braços sobre o peito e olhando para o demónio.

-Despachamos – corrigiu Sango pegando no seu hiraikotsu, ligeiramente rachado e subindo para Kirara já transformada – Shippou, cuida do Miroku.

Shippou obedeceu à exterminadora descendo de Kagome e correndo para junto do monge, que agora murmurava coisas sem nexo.

-Temos de o levar para a água – disse Kagome, enquanto ela e Inuyasha entravam na água e se aproximavam do colossal demónio – Mas _como_?

-Atraindo-o para a água, ou empurrando-o para cá – disse Inuyasha desembainhando Tetsaiga.

- Talvez atraindo-o para cá… não conseguimos empurrar uma coisa daquele tamanho – sugeriu a exterminadora lançando o ser hiraikotsu sobre o monstro que o repeliu com uma patada de um dos seus 4 enormes braços. Mas foi o suficiente para fazer o demónio reagir. Este começou a aproximar-se ligeiramente da água, lançando rosnadelas e grunhidos por não poder se aproximar do rio.

Sango tornou a lançar o seu hiraikotsu, Inuyasha lançou uma 'ferida de vento' e Kagome uma das suas flechas purificadoras.

Aquele demónio não devia ter muita inteligência. Talvez a suficiente para saber que não devia se aproximar do rio… mas não a suficiente para controlar a ira, pois, no final da 5ª 'ferida de vento' esqueceu-se da sua fraqueza e completamente dominado pela raiva, aproximou-se do grupo para os atacar.

E aí aconteceu aquilo que Kagome previra: o demónio era muito grande, e por isso tinha de olhar para baixo quando estava perto dos seus oponentes. Não foi preciso muito para o monstro se paralisar. Bastou Sango e Kirara voarem rente à água e aos pés do demónio para este olhar para a água e para o seu reflexo.

-Agora é só acabar com ele… – disse Inuyasha lançando uma 'ferida de vento' sobre o monstro… mas nada aconteceu. Inuyasha repetiu a 'ferida de vento'… mas continuava a não acontecer nada àquele maldito demónio.

-O que é que se passa? – perguntou o meio-demónio frustrado.

-E se tentassem _juntos_? – gritou Shippou perto de uma rocha, apoiando a cabeça de um Miroku meio desfalecido.

-Feh… 'Tá bem, vamos lá tentar – disse o Inuyasha contrariado. Ele lançou uma 'ferida de vento' final, Sango o seu hiraikotsu e Kagome uma flecha purificadora. Acertaram no meio do peito do demónio. Este pareceu deixar de estar paralisado e soltou um forte rugido, mas era demasiado tarde para ele… acabando por desaparecer entre a luz ofuscante da 'ferida de vento' e da flecha purificadora.

Finalmente acabara… agora o problema era o monge inanimado. Inuyasha agarrou em Miroku enquanto Sango, Kagome e Shippou iam em Kirara em direcção ao vilarejo da velha Kaede.

-Como é que ele vai ficar – perguntou Sango com um tom choroso à velha sacerdotisa, depois desta ter posto um tecido a ligar a ferida que o monge tinha no abdómen.

-Bem… ele agora está inconsciente e a ferida infectou, mas ele é jovem e forte… vai ficar bem. – disse Kaede sorrindo para Sango.

Sango fez um ligeiro sorriso e agachou-se perto de Miroku, pondo-lhe carinhosamente a mão sobre a face.

-Bom… -começou Kagome – Se não se importam eu vou voltar à minha era – ninguém disse nada só Inuyasha arregalou os olhos e olhou para a colegial – Tenho de ir buscar mantimentos… por exemplo, antídotos… acabámos todos eles nesta luta e agora a pôr no Miroku.

-Eu acompanho-te até ao poço. – disse o meio-demónio saindo com Kagome em direcção ao poço 'come-ossos'.

- Volta depressa, Kagome! – gritou Shippou enquanto ela e Inuyasha saíam.

-Ouviste o que o miúdo disse… - falou finalmente Inuyasha quando chegaram ao poço – É para voltares rápido. – disse ele olhando para algum ponto no céu enquanto Kagome pulava no poço.

Kagome estava agora a olhar para o frasquinho dos fragmentos…

'Tanta coisa já se passou… que mais _estará para vir_?'

Continua...

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Como vêem... não demorou muito tempo.**

**Vou agorinha ver os (provavelmente poucos) reviews do caítulo anterior.**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**by: Naotsu-chan**


	3. O sonho

**Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (todos os direitos reservados). Essa fiction não possui fins lucrativos.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sorria ao olhar para o frasquinho com os fragmentos.

A sua situação era tão estúpida e tão fantástica ao mesmo tempo. Viajar no tempo? Conhecer exterminadores de demónio? Conhecer monges budistas com uma espécie de buraco-negro na palma da mão? Ver espadas capazes de destruir num só golpe, tudo o que estiver em seu redor? Conhecer demónios? E meio-demónios? E _apaixonar-se_ por um meio-demónio???

'Não! Pára com isso Kagome!' ralhou ela mentalmente. 'O Inuyasha… bem… ele é só um amigo. Um grande amigo!' concluiu a colegial com um ar decidido. Mas depois recordou-se da quantidade de vezes que ele lhe tratara rudemente… como no dia anterior por exemplo. 'Ele não tinha direito me falar assim…' pensou ela com os olhos a encherem-se de lágrimas 'Mas também porque é que tens de ser tão sensível?! A Kikyou não é sensível, ou pelo menos não aparenta ser – mas também ela já está morta' continuava a colegial enquanto o frasco com os fragmentos lhe rebolava entre os dedos '…e _ele gosta_ dela assim.' Kagome deu-se conta do que acabara de pensar… Estava-se a comparar com a Kikyou…

Suspirou.

Há algum tempo que ela já sabia, mas não queria admitir.

Aquilo que ela sentia quando estava perto dele, quando se riam juntos, quando ele estava em perigo, quando a jovem sacerdotisa já falecida se aproximava dele… Ela sentia _Amor_…

Uma lágrima escorreu-lhe pela face. '_Tu não o podes amar_!' disse-lhe a voz da sua consciência 'Não vivem na mesma era; ao contrário de ti, ele viverá centenas, talvez milhares de anos mais; quando a jóia-de-quatro-almas estiver completa ele tornar-se-á num demónio puro e aí até da vossa amizade se vai esquecer e tu nunca mais poderás voltar à era feudal; e para além disto tudo, ainda existe a Kikyou…' Agora já não era só uma lágrima… Kagome soluçava ali no corredor dos quartos da sua casa.

'Porquê logo a mim?! Porque não a outra rapariga qualquer?! Devem haver montes de raparigas que não se importariam minimamente de estar na minha situação… que até sonham com este tipo de aventuras e assim…'

-Kagome! Vais chegar tarde! Já mudas-te de roupa? - girou-lhe a sua mãe da cozinha – O Souta já saiu! – Kagome foi chamada à realidade… ou melhor, à sua outra realidade. Devia estar ali à uns 15 minutos e entrava às 8 e meia.

Foi a correr para a casa de banho lavar-se e vestir-se. Saiu de lá com a cara vermelha de ter estado a chorar. Não lhe apetecia fazer nada. Ir às aulas começava a tornar-se indiferente se bem que ela tinha de continuar a estudar, afinal quando a jóia estivesse completa ela já não teria motivos para faltar às aulas e tinha de assegurar um Futuro para si.

Passou pela mãe e pelo avô a correr para chegar a tempo às aulas. Pelo menos enquanto estivesse com a mente fixada em não chegar tarde não pensaria noutras coisas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku abriu repentinamente os olhos.

Doía-lhe todo o corpo, mas principalmente a zona do abdómen e a cabeça. A última coisa de que se lembrava era de ter tentado atingir o demónio de três espinhos de Naraku pelas costas, mas o monstro reagiu depressa atingindo-o, Miroku sentiu uma dor insuportável e depois… nada…

Teve um sonho estranho. Havia uma mulher… Ele estava sobre uma falésia, numa noite escura… mas no entanto haviam luzes alaranjadas à sua volta. Miroku não conseguia distinguir que luzes eram aquelas… na verdade, não consegui distinguir absolutamente nada, sem ser aquela mulher estranha. Era bastante bonita, com o cabelo amarrado numa longa trança e algum cabelo solto atrás, por baixo da trança. Vestia um kimono simples, azul claro, com alguns desenhos que o monge não conseguiu distinguir, mas que pareciam ser de um azul-escuro. A mulher aproximou-se de Miroku. Agora este podia distinguir-se a cara. Tinha os olhos grandes, azuis-escuros, o nariz arrebitado e os lábios finos de um rosa-pálido. Tinha também uma fina cicatriz com cerca de 5 centímetros a percorrerem-lhe a bochecha esquerda. Aproximou-se até tocar na face de Miroku. Este, para seu próprio espanto, não sentiu qualquer desejo, como costumava sentir por qualquer rapariga bonita, sentiu sim, foi uma onda de ternura apoderar-se si. Era como se já _conhecesse_ aquela mulher…

A estranha mulher olhou para Miroku e sorriu. Depois olhou para alguma coisa atrás dele. 'Por favor, _não lhe deixes acontecer o que me aconteceu_' e empurrou, com a sua mão fria e macia a cara de Miroku para onde ela estava a olhar.

Miroku virou-se e sentiu-se gelar.

Havia uma rapariga, que antes não estava ali, agarrada ao precipício daquela falésia.

O monge esqueceu-se daquela estranha mulher e foi a correr para o precipício… mas não chegou a tempo e a rapariga caiu para o vazio, soltando um último grito em desespero.

Miroku atirou-se para o chão na beira do precipício pois talvez a conseguisse agarrar… mas não conseguiu.

Começou a chover e de repente as luzes alaranjadas pareciam diminuir… mas não a dor de Miroku, que para além das gotas de água fria na sua cara sentia também as suas lágrimas quentes.

O seu pior pesadelo estava a acontecer… e parecia tão _real_…

…pois aquela rapariga, _era Sango_...

**Continua...**

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Sim, eu sei... capítulo pequeno... mas talvez, ainda hoje ou amanhã publico o próximo capítulo (para compensar este que é pequenino).**

**Gomen por estes primeiros capítulos serem tão sem graça... mas prometo que os próximos serão bem melhores.**

**Mandem Reviews... vão fazer uma escritora feliz...**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**BjokaxXx**

**by: Naotsu-chan**


	4. O chamamento

**Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

Sango finalmente acabara de arranjar o seu hiraikotsu. O monstro de 3 espinhos de Naraku tinha-o rachado ligeiramente e ela passara a noite a consertá-lo.

Ela nem se lembrava mais do seu osso-voador, fora velha Kaede quem a aconselhou a ir dormir, comer ou fazer outras coisas, pois Miroku não ia acordar mais depressa só por ela estar ali com ele, e ela tinha de concordar que aquela tarefa mantinha-lhe a mente entretida.

A jovem exterminadora tinha passado a noite a tratar de Miroku. A ajeitar-lhe a manta quando ele subitamente se mexia; a limpar-lhe as gotas de suor que lhe escorriam pela face quente; ou simplesmente ficava a olhar para ele. Quem olhasse para aquela rapariga que em vez de dormir como qualquer pessoa após um dia estafante, neste caso, após uma batalha com um demónio gigantesco, ficava ali, a tomar conta de um enfermo… mas que pelo seu olhar percebia-se que não era um enfermo qualquer… era alguém que ela amava muito.

Sango finalmente bocejou. Tinha de admitir que estava muito cansada. Shippou e Kirara dormiam num canto e Inuyasha… bom, ela não fazia a mínima ideia de onde estava o meio-demónio...

Levantou-se e dirigiu-se para perto do monge inanimado.

Ele dormia pacificamente. Ninguém, jamais em tempo algum diria que aquele rapaz era um monge… tarado.

Sango aproximou-se dele. Deu-lhe uma súbita vontade de tocar com os seus lábios nos lábios semi-abertos dele. A rapariga corou com esse pensamento… mas _apetecia-lhe tanto_. E de certeza que se ele estivesse acordado não se teria importado minimamente. Aliás, era bem possível que tivesse mais um dos seus 'vaipes' de pervertido. 'Minha Sangozinha… então decidis-te ter um filho meu e queres fazê-lo já… Mas é com muuuuito prazer que eu aceito minha doce Sango'.

Sango estava cada vez mais corada e começava a sentir os 'calores' e uma certa comichão entre as pernas ao pensar nessas coisas. 'Pára com isso Sango! É exactamente isso que ele quer que tu faças!' pensou ela afastando-se do jovem monge.

Mas ele parecia tão inofensivo… Aproximou-se de novo e acariciou-lhe a face.

Sango nem se apercebeu do que aconteceu a seguir.

Miroku acordou de repente e rodeou-a num forte abraço enquanto os seus lábios se uniam num beijo apaixonado.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O tempo estava fresco. Havia algumas nuvens no céu mas não parecia que fosse chover. Não que a chuva lhe incomodá-se. As únicas coisas que lhe incomodavam eram o facto do seu meio-irmão bastardo ter ficado com a melhor e mais preciosa espada do seu pai: Tetsaiga, enquanto ele ficara com Tenseiga que nem era capaz de matar; o facto daquele maldito demónio que se atrevera a enganá-lo: Naraku, estar vivo; os humanos imprestáveis que habitavam no mesmo mundo que ele; e claro, o seu servo irritante: Jaken.

-Meu Lord… acho que vai chover… - disse o demónio-sapo olhando para o céu encoberto.

Sesshoumaru continuou a andar, desprezando, pura e simplesmente, o seu fiel servo.

Estava a aproximar-se de um território perigoso. Em tempos, o seu pai, o Grande Lorde Inutaisho, estivera naquele território baptizando-o de 'Paraíso Infernal'. O porquê desse nome? Podia ser pelo facto de se verem por ali uma espécie de belas ninfas em noites de quarto-crescente e quarto-minguante, mas que se acreditava criarem ilusões quer para humanos, quer para demónios de que aquela triste terra era um autêntico paraíso. No entanto haviam ossos roídos e meio desfeitos de seres que se atreveram a passar por aquelas terras naquelas noites, a terra estava pobre, acinzentada e… triste. Não havia mais seres vivos por ali… nem humanos, demónios, animais, plantas, nada… _só eles_.

O único som que se ouvia era o dos seus paços._ Nem cheiros_ davam para distinguir… absolutamente nenhuns. Havia uma aura mágica muito forte naquele lugar, e nem era noite de lua minguante ou lua crescente.

Sesshoumaru ouviu uma vozinha atrás de si:

-Lord Sesshoumaru… desculpa… mas é que estou cansada – o jovem Lord das Terras do Oeste virou-se e encarou uma menina humana de qimono laranja e creme e com _obi_ verde a descer de um demónio-dragão de duas cabeças. Reparou que o quimono começava a ficar-lhe curto. Não sabia se o facto de ela estar a crescer lhe agradava ou não.

-Fiquem por aqui. Jaken, toma conta da Rin. – disse Sesshoumaru friamente, virando-se e continuando a andar. 'Há algo errado... algo se vai passar...' pensava Sesshoumaru. Será que fazia bem em deixar Rin com aquele sapo inutil?

Rin olhou em volta. Aquele lugar assustava-a, mas ela não iria admitir isso. Sabia o quanto Sesshoumaru _desprezava_ cobardia… então a juntar ao facto de ela ser _humana_… Mas aquele lugar… 'chamava-a'… talvez isso ainda a assustá-se mais ainda. Mas seria mesmo aquele lugar _quem_ a _chamava_?

-Mestre Jaken… vou só ali a um sítio. Volto já. – disse Rin dando meia volta e correndo em direcção a alguma coisa.

Jaken sobressaltou-se. Não podia tirar os olhos daquela miúda. Se lhe acontecesse alguma coisa, por muito pequena que fosse, Sesshoumaru… bom, ele nem queria imaginar o modo de tortura do seu cruel Lord.

Viu Rin descer um monte e seguiu-a. De repente ouviu um grito que lhe fez gelar o sangue. _Um grito da pequena Rin…_

**Continua...**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Eu não disse?! E aquilo que digo é sempre verdade (bem... nem sempre... mas neste caso foi... n.n).**

**Tal como vos disse também, é apartir deste capítulo que a minha fanfic começa a sério (a outra parte era uma espécie de introdução x.x).**

**Mandem Reviews!!!!!!! (vão-me fazer feliz n.n)**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**by: Naotsu-chan**


	5. Shinzui

**Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos.**

**--------------------------------------------------**

Inuyasha caminhava pesadamente pela floresta. Já se via as luzes do amanhecer a passarem por entre as árvores.

Kagome já devia estar a voltar. Já se passara um dia desde que ela fora para a sua era. Não que ela tivesse dito por quanto tempo é que iria ficar por lá, mas Inuyasha estava a partir do principio que ela estaria de regresso o mais depressa possível. Pelo menos era esse o desejo dele. Mas será que era o dela?

Devia ser estranho para ela vir de repente de uma era para a outra e ver coisas que só existiam nas histórias da sua infância. Mas ele também nunca iria imaginar que um dia conheceria alguém de uma era Futura… e que acabaria por gostar dessa pessoa mais do que o que devia.

Inuyasha abanou negativamente a cabeça ao pensar tal coisa. Ele gostava de Kagome, gostava mesmo muito… mas não era esse tipo de 'gostar'. Era diferente da maneira que ele sentia em relação à Kikyou. Mas então o que é que ele sentia em relação à Kikyou? E em relação à Kagome?

Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um cheiro adocicado. O meio-demónio jamais poderia esquecer esse cheiro. O cheiro do seu primeiro amor: Kikyou.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango continuava sem acreditar no que se estava a passar. Há tanto tempo que ela ansiava por aquilo: um beijo do seu amado, Miroku.

O beijo estava a ficar cada vez mais profundo. Sango sentiu o aveludado quente e húmido da língua de Miroku. Estaria a sonhar? Não. Eram demasiadas sensações para um sonho. Desejou com todas as suas forças que aquele momento não acabasse nunca, ou, que pelo menos se repetisse em muitas outras vezes.

De repente sentiu algo quente e húmido na sua face. A mesma sensação de lágrimas a escorrer na cara. Mas ela não estava a chorar…

O beijo teve de terminar quando começaram a ficar com falta de ar.

O beijo terminou, mas a jovem exterminadora continuava sem ver a cara do monge que a abraçou ainda mais fortemente e colocou a sua cabeça no ombro direito dela.

-Miroku – chamou-o – O que é que se passa? – perguntou colocando a sua mão sobre a nuca do monge. E percebeu que ele estava a soluçar. Isso assustou-a. Ela nunca tinha visto Miroku chorar. Mas porque é que ele estaria a chorar?

Levantou o monge e olhou para ele. Tinha os seus olhos azuis assustados e inchados de ter estado a chorar. Porque é que ele estaria assustado? Seria por causa dela?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Escuridão. Era a única coisa que se via naquela dimensão demoníaca. O último esconderijo de Naraku.

Kohaku caminhava calmamente vindo de uma espécie de portal e estava agora nessa escura dimensão. Só os servos de Naraku ou alguém muito forte seriam capazes de atravessar o portal para aquela dimensão.

Sentia uma respiração quente e húmida da sua orelha.

'Está a despertar' pensou apressando o passo enquanto carregava um corpo adormecido nas suas costas.

Ele e Shinzui, a mais recente encarnação de Naraku tinham acabado de cumprir uma missão.

Kohaku não gostava de Shinzui. Tinha nome feminino, mas nem sequer tinha sexo… aliás nem tinha uma forma concreta. Era ainda mais sinistra que Kanna. 'Ela' vestia uma manta negra, destapando-se apenas quando adquiria outra forma. Era essa a sua especialidade: adquirir formas, quer fossem humanas, demoníacas, animais, plantas ou até abjectos inanimados.

Mas Shinzui vivera pouco tempo. O próprio Kohaku acabara de a matar, a mando do seu mestre, Naraku. Fazia parte da missão Kohaku matar Shinzui quando ela adquirisse a forma planeada. Sim, Kohaku estava mesmo acompanhado… mas não era de Shinzui, era da pessoa que 'ela' adquirira forma há muito pouco tempo atrás.

**Continua…**

---------------------------------------------------------------

**ok... eu sei que estes capítulos estão muito pequenos (mesmo que ninguém me tenha dito isso porque praticamente não tenho Reviews u.ú)...**

**Para compensar vou já publicar outro capitulo n.n.**

**Quanto a este capítulo... sinceramente não gostei da parte do beijo u.ú... já vi que não sou boa a escrever essas cenas ...**

**Atenção, que os capítulos não vão ser sempre deste tamanho n.n... não vão ficar enormes, mas vão ficar maiores n.n**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**BjoxXx**

**By: Naotsu-chan**


	6. A amada de Sesshoumaru

**Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Pronto! – disse Kagome, fechando a sua mochila amarela cheia de coisas da sua era para os seus amigos do outro lado do poço. Certificou-se que tinha os fragmentos de jóia sagrada consigo e foi andando em direcção à outra era.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha espreitou de trás de uma árvore de tronco rígido e grosso para Kikyou. Estava sentada de olhos fechados sobre as raízes de uma árvore no meio de uma clareira. Os carregadores de almas rodeavam-na entregando-lhe almas. Afinal era graças a isso que ela estava '_viva_': almas de outras pessoas, barro, ossos e um pouco da alma da sua reencarnação, Kagome… seria isso _vida_?

O meio-demónio estava na dúvida se se devia aproximar, ou continuar a olhá-la de longe. Ele realmente _amara_ Kikyou. Mas ela mudara. Não podia censurá-la por ter achado que ele a traíra… mas será que ainda era preciso tanto ódio agora que ela sabia que a culpa não era dele mas sim daquele maldito Naraku. E já se passara tanto tempo…

Agora ele sentia que Kikyou estava… incompleta, talvez… Faltava-lhe calor humano… ela estava morta e nada poderia mudar isso… ou será que _podia_?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru caminhava imponente sobre aquelas tristes terras a que o seu pai chamara de 'Paraíso Infernal'. De repente o príncipe das Terras do Oeste sentiu um arrepio. Ele, Sesshoumaru das Terras do Oeste sentir _arrepios_? Mas não era um arrepio normal… era daquele tipo de arrepios que as pessoas sentem quando sabem que algo de muito mau acabou de acontecer. Esse tipo de arrepios apenas acontecera-lhe uma vez… há muitas dezenas de anos atrás. 'Rin' foi o primeiro pensamento que lhe veio à cabeça.

Sesshoumaru começou a correr onde era suposto Rin e o seu servo inútil, Jaken estarem. Mas por que é que ele que odiava humanos… podia _sentir_ algo assim por uma miudinha humana? 'Sentir'… Sesshoumaru não podia sentir… afinal ele era um grande demónio… Mas se ele tivesse filhos… talvez… fosse isso que ele sentiria por Rin. Mas ele não tinha filhos, não sabia como é que um Pai sente em relação a um filho… Será que ele _amava_ Rin? Não… _amar_ era um sentimento demasiado forte, logo para ele que nem deveria ter sentimentos.

Ele não podia amar… já lhe acontecera esse sentimento uma vez… e ele jurara que nunca mais voltaria a acontecer… Sim… O frio e cruel Lord Sesshoumaru em tempos soubera o que era esse _sentimento_ que era tanto capaz de trazer alegria como tristeza…

Sayuri… era o nome dela.

Sesshoumaru não devia ter mais de treze ou catorze anos quando a conhecera. Ela era uns dois anos mais nova do que ele. Eram apenas crianças…

Sayuri era filha de um Senhor Feudal muito influente e primo de Inutaisho. Portanto, ela também era um demónio cão. O seu cabelo era de um cinzento prateado que mais parecia prata de tanto brilhar, os olhos amendoados e de um azul celestre translúcido mostravam para quem olhasse para eles que se tratava de uma menina inocente. No entanto Sesshoumaru já travara lutas com ela e sabia o quanto ela era uma grande guerreira, mesmo sendo tão nova. Ambos os pais aprovavam aquela jovem amizade. Inutaisho em especial, já que o seu filho nunca se relacionara assim com ninguém e porque era extremamente difícil para um demónio conhecer esse sentimento.

Eles eram tão novos… mas ambos sabiam perfeitamente o que sentiam um pelo outro: _amor_. Era como se já se conhecessem de _outras vidas_. Fora ela quem lhe dera o seu primeiro beijo, fora ela que lhe diminuíra a frieza, fora ela que lhe mostrava como é que um homem e uma mulher se amam e sentem prazer juntos… Mas sim, também chegaram a discutir…

Havia uma coisa que Sayuri que não conseguia tolerar em Sesshoumaru: a sua crueldade e frieza. A personalidade dele era e sempre seria assim. Era verdade que com ela era diferente, mas não com as outras pessoas. Sayuri também era um demónio, também tinha o seu lado cruel e frio, mas nem dava para comparar com o de Sesshoumaru.

Alguns anos passaram e eles ficaram comprometidos. Então houve uma batalha. Ela tinha agora quinze anos e ele dezassete e ambos participaram nessa batalha sanguinária. Um Senhor Feudal, humano, de umas terras que faziam fronteira com as terras do pai de Sayuri declarara guerra aos demónios. Há muito tempo que aquela fronteira estava muito frágil, e um grupo de demónios atacara recentemente uma aldeia, arrasando-a completamente.

Nessa altura Sesshoumaru desconfiava que algo se passava com o seu pai. Sabia que ele procurara um dos melhores forjadores de espadas que havia naquela altura e que ainda hoje mantinha o ofício: Toutoussai. O jovem príncipe teve o conhecimento que o seu pai mandara forjar três espadas: Tetsaiga, capaz de matar cem demónios e cem humanos de uma só vez; Tenseiga, capaz de ressuscitar cem demónios e cem humanos de uma só vez e ainda outra espada, que se dizia ser maligna e que nem tinha sido o velho Toutoussai a forjar, mas que Sesshoumaru desconhecia qual era o seu verdadeiro poder.

Então ouviu em boato. Ele soltou uma gargalhada quando o ouviu: o seu Pai, tinha uma humana como amante. Uma humana? Era ridículo.

Mas então o seu Pai confirmou-o. Era mesmo verdade. E para além dela ser sua amante, era agora sua esposa. E havia mais ainda. 'Vou ser Pai, Sesshoumaru' dissera Inutaisho.

-Deves estar a gozar! Um irmão, ou melhor, um meio-irmão… bastardo… e mestiço… Um meio-demónio! – dissera Sesshoumaru incrédulo e indignado.

-Já chega!– gritara-lhe o Pai – Quer queiras ou não, ele será teu irmão e espero que não arranjes problemas nem com ele, nem com Izayoi.

-'Ele'… Como é que sabes que é um 'ele'- perguntou Sesshoumaru com desdém, mesmo sabendo a resposta.

-Pelo cheiro que Izayoi tem agora, se fosse rapariga seria diferente – dissera Inutaisho virando-se e saindo dali.

Então era isso… o cheiro que Sesshoumaru notara em Sayuri… ela estava _grávida_…

O jovem príncipe atravessou o acampamento montado perto do campo onde a batalha se travaria em breve e entrou na tenda onde estava a sua amada.

Supostamente, as mulheres não se deviam meter em assuntos de guerra e muito menos irem para uma batalha, mas Sayuri, apesar de ser uma jovem mulher, valia por dezenas de demónio que estavam ali para a batalha.

Sesshoumaru sorriu ao vê-la e teve a certeza de que ela estava mesmo grávida. Estava sentada num banco, com a mão a acariciar o ventre, apesar de não se notar absolutamente nada da precoce gravidez. Sayuri levantou a cabeça e encarou Sesshoumaru e percebeu que ele já sabia.

-Não tive contacto com muitas mulheres grávidas, mas acho que é uma menina que aí vem. – disse ela levantando-se orgulhosa. Sesshoumaru aproximou-se dela e acariciou o ventre ainda liso.

-A Futura Senhora das Terras do Oeste – disse ele. Olhou para a sua amada e beijou-a. – Não podes ir para uma batalha assim.

Sayuri afastou-se e começou a andar lentamente – Eu sei… mas… As pessoas sabem que eu estou de perfeita saúde, apesar de alguns demónios provavelmente já saberem pelo cheiro… Eu _não posso_ deixar de ir para a batalha! – gritou ela voltando-se para Sesshoumaru – Aqueles homens lá fora estão à espera de alguém que os comande, o meu Pai encarregou-me disso. Mesmo sendo uma _mulher_. Além de que eu não posso dizer que estou grávida… _grávida_? Antes de um casamento? – Sayuri abanou negativamente a cabeça – Não posso mesmo... – disse ela saindo da tenda.

De repente ouviu-se um grito de guerra… a batalha ia começar.

Os humanos eram às centenas de milhares, ao contrário dos demónios que dificilmente chegavam a um milhar. Os arqueiros humanos iniciaram a batalha lançando milhares de flechas sobre os demónios. Centenas de rugidos de dor ouviram-se sobre o campo de batalha e demónios mais fracos tombaram, enquanto os mais fortes lançaram-se sobre os pobres homens que estavam nas primeiras fileiras.

Gritos de dor, espadas a embaterem umas nas outras, flechas a serem lançadas… tantas vidas que ficaram naquela triste batalha que não levou a lado nenhum.

Sesshoumaru perdeu a conta da quantidade de humanos que matou. O cheiro a sangue humano estava embrenhado nele… O seu Pai andava por ali, na sua forma verdadeira, um colossal cão, matava ainda mais humanos que Sesshoumaru. Quanto a Sayuri… ninguém sabia dela. O Pai dela acabara de tombar morto quando foi perfurado no coração. Ou seja, Sayuri acabara de se tornar numa Senhora Feudal, já que era filha única.

De repente aconteceu. Aquele _arrepio_… o mesmo arrepio que ele sentia agora e achava tratar-se de Rin… 'Sayuri'…

A batalha não fora muito longa, acabando no mesmo dia em que começara. Os humanos foram completamente aniquilados. Os poucos que sobreviveram, esquecendo a honra, fugiam para onde podiam, os mais leais pediam a morte a viverem na desonra e havia ainda aqueles que acabariam por se tornar escravos de Senhores demónios.

'Mas então e Sayuri?' O jovem príncipe das Terras do Oeste procurou-a por todo o campo de batalha. Talvez aquele arrepio não significasse nada… ela era muito forte, se calhar nem ferida estava… Mas _onde_ estava ela?

Então sentiu o cheiro dela. Ou melhor o cheiro do sangue dela. Não… isso não… ela devia estar apenas ferida, sim… era só isso. Mas então os olhos do príncipe pousaram naquilo que Sesshoumaru mais temia que acontecesse… Sayuri, tinha a armadura destruída e cheia de sangue, assim como a parte de dentro das suas coxas, que denunciavam um aborto. Mas as demónios não têm abortos… a não ser… a não ser que já estejam mortas.

Sesshoumaru sentiu-se gelar… um vazio apoderava-se dele ao mesmo tempo que se aproximava de Sayuri. Um fio de sangue escorria-lhe pela boca entreaberta e os seus olhos azuis, inexpressivos fixavam um ponto no céu. Até o seu cheiro tinha mudado. O cheiro a sakuras fora substituído pelo cheiro semelhante ao de flores murchas… porque _Sayuri estava morta_.

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos enraivecido. Porque é que ele estaria agora a recordar uma coisa que passara há tanto tempo? Ele não podia voltar a sentir a _dor_ que sentira quando Sayuri morrera. Não… isso não podia estar agora a acontecer com a sua Rin. '_Sua_'? Desde quando é que ele trava uma fedelha humana por 'sua'?

Ele nunca devia ter deixado que Rin tratasse dele quando o detestável do seu meio-irmão, Inuyasha, lhe ferira quase mortalmente. Nunca devia ter ressuscitado Rin quando ela fora morta pelos lobos da alcateia de Kouga. Nunca devia ter permitido que Rin o acompanhá-se e a Jaken. Nunca deveria ter aprendido a _amar_ aquela miudinha humana… logo humana… a mesma espécie que matara Sayuri e fizera o seu Pai esquecer-se que tinha um primogénito, mesmo tendo ele morrido no dia em que Inuyasha nascera.

Após a morte de Sayuri o território que pertencia à família dela fora anexado às Terras do Oeste. A dor acabara por passar com o tempo, se bem que no inicio, Sesshoumaru duvidava que algum dia.

Mas a onde estaria Rin? Aquelas terras amaldiçoadas não permitiam sentir cheiros… Ela e o inútil do Jaken não estavam onde Sesshoumaru dissera para eles ficarem. O Lord demónio continuou a sua busca e de repente viu Jaken. O demónio-sapo estava coberto de sangue e parecia estar paralisado ou envenenado… talvez as duas coisas.

Mas não era Jaken que preocupava Sesshoumaru… era a pequena Rin.

Então Sesshoumaru viu-a… Parecia um anjo a dormir… mas não se via o seu peito a levantar da respiração, ou qualquer outro movimento. Sesshoumaru aproximou-se mais e viu… sangue… um buraco no peito da menina. O príncipe demónio desembainhou Tenseiga e aproximou-a de Rin… mas não se viam mensageiros do 'outro mundo'.

'Não… por favor, não' implorava Sesshoumaru mentalmente. Agarrou a menina e percebeu que ela não respirava e o seu coração não batia.

Então Sesshoumaru soltou um rugido ao sentir de novo aquela dor e aquele vazio… porque a _sua_ pequena _Rin estava morta._

**Continua...**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**n.n Então????? O que é que acharam???????? (deiam-me graxa que eu gosto... e olhem que estou a falar a sério XD)**

**Como vêem... a história está a evoluir (finalmente u.ú).**

**Adorei escrever este capítulo, por isso não me deitem a baixo n.n**

**Quanto a essa Sayuri... sim, ela vai ser importante, e ainda pode vir a aparecer n.n talvez não da maneira que vocês estão a imaginar n.n**

**E quanto à Rin... paciência, né n.n... (mázinha que eu sou n.n)**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**bjoxXx**

**by: Naotsu-chan**


	7. Falar demais ou não Falar

**Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos.**

* * *

Miroku observava o horizonte. O Sol estava a pôr-se. A terra estava de tons vermelho-vivo, laranja, amarelo-torrado… uma infinidade de cores quentes. Era uma visão muito bonita. Como é que o mundo podia ser tão triste, miserável e pobre… e tão bonito, rico e cheio de vida?

A dor no abdómen persistia, se bem que de uma maneira menor. A velha Kaede insistira para ele continuar deitado, mas ele nunca fora de estar muito tempo quieto e por isso saíra sob os protestos da sacerdotisa.

Mas porque é que ele tinha sido tão estúpido?! Chorar… à frente de alguém… uma mulher, ainda por cima Sango, a _sua Sango_… que é que se passara com ele?! Kaede devia-lhe ter dado alguma coisa que não lhe fez nada bem… aliás, fizera, afinal as suas dores diminuíram… mas devia ter aberto outras feridas que nem existiam. Aquele maldito pesadelo e o seu súbito ataque de sensibilidade e choro… sim, só podiam ter sido causados pelo que quer que fosse que lhe tivessem dado.

Ele era um monge… não tinha um poder espiritual assim tão elevado que lhe permitisse ter esse tipo de _sonhos_… ou pesadelos. Mas era Sango quem aparecia no sonho… ela morrera e ele não a pudera salvar. '_Por favor, não lhe deixes acontecer o que me aconteceu_' foi o que aquela estranha mulher de cicatriz na cara e olhar profundo lhe dissera. Mas que mulher era aquela? E de onde é que ele a conhecia? Aquele _olhar_… ele já o vira em algum lado, mas onde?

-Miroku – o monge virou-se repentinamente e viu Sango sentar-se junto dele.

Depois daquele beijo, ele levantara-se e afastou-se dela. Sango ficara completamente estática com aquele beijo… mas mais ainda com as lágrimas que vira escorrerem pela cara de Miroku. Viu o jovem monge sair e agora estavam os dois ali sentados, a observar o pôr-do-sol.

A rapariga estava hesitante se devia, ou não, olhar para Miroku. Sentia a cara vermelha e as suas mãos molhadas de nervosismo. Era mais fácil enfrentar demónios gigantescos que os sentimentos que nutria pelo monge. Sentia ainda o sabor da boca de Miroku na sua… ela nunca o tinha beijado… na realidade nunca tinha beijado ninguém, apesar de há uns tempos atrás ele ter admitido que ela era uma 'mulher muito especial' e ter feito a sua habitual pergunta: 'Queres ter um filho meu?'.Sango desatara a chorar e não respondera, se bem que o seu coração gritava 'Sim!!!!' Miroku deve ter percebido que a resposta era afirmativa porque perguntou, com um ar muito atrapalhado se ela preferia ter dez ou vinte filhos.

Ele perguntara-lhe também se quando tivessem derrotado Naraku, ela iria viver com ele. O monge pensava nisso agora e começou a achar que mais uma vez sobrevivera àquele maldito demónio e nem ele sabia como. Será que algum dia tornaria a sobreviver a Naraku? Será que algum dia realizaria o seu sonho de viver com Sango e ter filhos com ela?

'Olho, não olho…'pensava a exterminadora 'vou olhar', virou-se com a cara mais vermelha que um pimentão para o monge e de novo o viu com as lágrimas a escorrerem-lhe pelos olhos. 'Está a chorar… mas porquê?'

Miroku virou-se para Sango – o que fez a rapariga baixar rapidamente o olhar de um modo envergonhado – e sorriu. 'A sorrir e a chorar ao mesmo tempo?' perguntava-se Sango, enchendo-se de coragem e levantando o olhar até encarar Miroku.

-Sabes… – disse ele, passando o braço pela cara para secar as lágrimas – Não sei o que é que vocês me deram mas, por Buda, está a fazer os olhos arderem-me. Repara – 'Como é que queres que não repare?' pensava Sango – até estou a lacrimejar… Até parece que estou a chorar – falou Miroku fazendo um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

'Mentiroso… estavas mesmo a chorar… eu vi-te a soluçar' pensava Sango olhando para o horizonte agora de um tom arroxeado, 'Estás só a fazer-te de forte…'

Miroku aproximou-se mais de Sango (o que fez com a exterminadora estremecesse e sentisse um arrepio quente percorrer-lhe o corpo).

-Minha Sango – disse o monge pervertido num tom de voz sedutor e aproximando a mão de onde não devia – Tu beijas mesmo bem… Acho que se não tivesse os olhos a arderem-me e estas dores não teria aguentado… Tu pões-me completamente louco – sussurrou ele ao ouvido de Sango que estava completamente paralisada – Mas, eu consigo suportar estas dores… não consigo é aguentar a maneira de como tu me pões… podias ter um filho meu… podíamos fazê-lo agora… - disse ele mordiscando a orelha de Sango. Sango sentia calor pelo corpo todo… em alguns sítios em especial. Queria tanto entregar-se a Miroku… Mas, e se ele a abandoná-se depois disso? Não… depois de tudo o que tinham passado ele não faria isso. Mas e se ela ficá-se grávida? Não, ela não seria capaz de ter agora uma criança… era demasiado perigoso. Provavelmente deixaria ali no vilarejo com Kaede, era o sítio mais seguro que conhecia, apesar de também não o ser… Não... não era capaz de correr esse risco... Pôr uma criança no mundo como aquele... com Naraku sempre por perto...

-Pára, por favor – disse ela empurrando o esperançoso monge – Não posso… Desculpa – sussurrou ela levantando-se e correndo com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Olá Sango – disse Kagome saindo detrás de uma árvore carregada da sua mochila amarela. Parou de sorrir quando olhou para a jovem exterminadora e a viu de lágrimas nos olhos. – O que é que se passa? – perguntou pousando a mochila e aproximando-se de Sango. – O que é que aconteceu?

-Por favor Kagome – pediu Sango limpando as lágrimas – Preciso de estar sozinha. – E correu para dentro da floresta.

'O que é se terá passado?' perguntava-se Kagome pegando na sua mochila e caminhando em direcção ao vilarejo. A noite estava a cair. Sango não devia ter ido sozinha para a floresta, sem Kirara ou o seu hiraikotsu.

Chegando à vila encontrou Miroku sentado num banco e a acariciar o pelo da gatinha-demónio de duas caudas.

-O que é que _fizeste_ à Sango? – perguntou Kagome indignada e atirando a sua mochila para um canto. Miroku olhou calmamente para ela. Depois tornou a virar-se para algum ponto no horizonte e continuou a acariciar o pelo de Kirara.

-Tu ouviste-me? – perguntou a colegial aproximando-se dele.

-Por que não perguntas antes se estou melhor? – disse ele com um sorriso amável.

Kagome sentiu-se embaraçada. Quando vira Sango chorar e agora Miroku ali sentado esquecera-se completamente de que ele estava ferido.

-Desculpa – disse ela olhando para o chão, envergonhada – Como estás?

'A sentir-me estúpido por continuar sem dizer à mulher que amo o que sinto por ela' – Estou bem melhor, obrigado – disse o monge com o seu habitual sorriso – Mesmo assim isto ainda não está completamente bem…

Kagome sentou-se ao lado do monge. Sabia que se tinha passado alguma coisa entre ele e Sango… mas como é que poderia começar uma conversa?

-Miroku… meu amigo – disse ela fazendo o seu mais brilhante e amigável sorriso para o monge. Este percebeu que era urgente mudar de assunto.

-Olha, onde é que está o Inuyasha?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

'Quando a jóia sagrada estiver completa… dou uma vida verdadeira à Kikyou' pensava Inuyasha. Mas então, e depois disso?

Será que ele iria ficar com a Kikyou… ou com a sua Kagome? '_Tua_?!' pensou o meio-demónio abanando a cabeça como quem se quer livrar de um mau pensamento. 'A Kagome não é tua! E por que é que achas que algum dia poderás ficar com ela? Ela nem é desta era... e ela está sempre a chatear-se contigo… na maioria das vezes sem motivos! Feh… Mulheres… ninguém as percebe, nem elas mesmas' pensava Inuyasha distraído não reparando que Kikyou tinha acabado de abrir os olhos. Esta percebeu que o seu antigo amado estava atrás de uma árvore, pois via-se um pouco do tecido vermelho de pêlo de rato-do-fogo das vestes dele.

Levantou-se e começou a aproximar-se dele.

O meio-demónio apercebeu-se de que ela acordara e que se aproximava pois os carregadores de almas ficaram mais agitados e ouvia-se o som de alguém a pisar as folhas secas que cobriam o chão. Virou-se e viu Kikyou a apenas uns centímetros dele. 'Como é que ela se aproximara tão depressa? Será que estavas assim tão… absorvido nos teus pensamentos em relação à Kagome que nem reparas-te?'

-Kikyou – sussurrou ele. Estavam tão próximos que ele conseguia sentir a respiração dela na sua face. Mas era uma respiração…_ sem vida_…

Então ela avançou sobre ele e abraçou-o. Outra coisa que ele não conseguia compreender em Kikyou… atacava-o, criticava-o e depois vinha-o abraçar. _Porquê_?

E porque é que ele não conseguia ficar calado?! Tinha sempre de dizer alguma coisa, que talvez nem fosse verdadeira, só para a confortar…

- Quando conseguirmos juntar todos os fragmentos da jóia, é em ti que a vou usar… hás-de voltar a viver… e a viver comigo. – 'Estúpido! Porque é que disses-te isso? Queres mesmo ficar com a Kikyou, ou estás a dizer isso só para ela ter esperanças? Então e a Kagome?!'

-Estás a evoluir – disse Kikyou fazendo um sorriso triste e enroscando-se em Inuyasha. – 'Quando conseguirmos…' antigamente eras só tu… – o meio-demónio abriu a boca para falar… mas nada saiu pois ele pura e simplesmente não era capaz de dizer mais nada a Kikyou. Será que ela o odiava porque achava que aquilo que ele lhe dizia era mentira, mesmo sendo intenção dele que fosse verdade.

-Mas podes _tentar_ – Inuyasha ficou surpreendido e afastou-se da sacerdotisa.

-'Tentar'? – perguntou ele – Tentar _o quê_?

-Usar a jóia em mim, quando estiver completa, para me dar novamente uma vida – sussurrou ela, num tom de voz quase inaudível e muito sensual. – Fazes isso _por mim_? – perguntou ela aproximando-se do confuso Inuyasha.

-_Faço_ – disse ele meio a gaguejar. 'Estúpido de novo! Tens mesmo a certeza que é isso que queres fazer com a jóia?' pensava o meio-demónio enquanto Kikyou o abraçava de novo.

Ficaram assim, abraçados, somente abraçados, por algum tempo até que Inuyasha decidiu quebrar o silêncio:

-Tenho de ir… Devem estar à minha espera na aldeia – 'Talvez a Kagome já tenha chegado'.

Kikyou pensou o mesmo que ele e com alguma relutância largou-o. Viu Inuyasha afastar-se por entre aquelas árvores densas e desaparecer na escuridão da floresta à noite.

Então sorriu. Um sorriso malvado. Desde que renascera ela quase nunca sorria… e aquele sorriso… Ela não ela má. Era alguém com muita mágoa a dor, que fora renascida, mas que continuava morta… e que agora não tinha conseguido evitar aquele sorriso.

Então se Inuyasha conseguisse completar a jóia, iria usá-la para a renascer… Só que havia uma pequena grande falha na 'boa intenção' dele.

Kikyou sorriu ainda mais ao pensar nisso. Ela era apenas um monte de restos mortais, barro e um pouco da alma de Kagome…

Soltou uma gargalhada ao pensar na ironia. Se ela renascesse, verdadeiramente, passaria a ser de carne e ossos… e teria uma alma completa… ou seja, _se ela renascesse, a sua reencarnação morreria…_

**Continua...**

* * *

**XD acabei de fazer um dois em um n.n é que eu estou a publicar esta fanfic noutro sítio e lá este capítulo eram dois n.n dividia-se na parte da Sango e do Miroku e depois na do Inuyasha e da Kikyou (não, não gosto dela u.ú mas tinha de a pôr), mas decidi pôr assim para ficar maiorzinha n.n**

**Bem... quanto ao capítulo... espero que gostem n.n ... eu gosto, afinal aparece a Kikyou (u.u) a minha personagem favorita... nem por isso u.ú**

**Bem... continuam a não me mandar Reviews T.T... Mas mandém que fazem uma boa acção ao deixar uma autora feliz n.n**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**By: Naotsu-chan**


	8. O vulto

**Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos.**

* * *

Kohaku olhava para aquela enorme bolha violeta de uma transparência pastosa. Devia ter mais de três metros de diâmetro. Era enrugada e parecia que tinha raízes a rodeá-la e que a mantinham suspensa no mesmo sítio. Estava elevada a várias dezenas de metros do chão e rodeada de uma névoa negra… uma fortíssima aura maligna.

E tinha _alguém_ lá dentro.

O jovem servo de Naraku observava o vulto que estava lá dentro. Era estranho mas parecia-lhe ligeiramente maior que no dia anterior… mas devia ser impressão sua.

'Mas para que é que Naraku precisa daquela bolha nojenta e de quem está lá dentro?' pensava Kohaku.

Aproximou-se mais e ficou exactamente por baixo da bolha. Estreitou os olhos e conseguiu ver o vulto encolhido, tal e qual como um feto dentro da mãe, lá dentro… e realmente tinha aumentado de tamanho.

-Mas _porquê_? – pensava ele alto.

-Não devias fazer tantas perguntas – virou-se e viu uma criança de cabelo e vestes brancas, mas com uns olhos negros e sem expressão. Como sempre, Kanna segurava o seu espelho. Esta aproximou-se de Kohaku devagar e silenciosamente, como um fantasma.

-Kanna, é impressão minha ou _ela_ aumentou de tamanho? – perguntou ele olhando para o vulto dentro da bolha.

-Não é impressão tua… mas não é completamente verdade que ela está a aumentar de tamanho – disse Kanna na sua voz inexpressiva e fantasmagórica. Kohaku olhou para ela e ficou à espera de alguma explicação. Ele tinha a impressão que Kanna sabia praticamente tudo, senão tudo mesmo, o que se passava na cabeça de Naraku.

-Então… o que é que se está a passar? – perguntou ele estreitando novamente os olhos e olhando para o vulto dentro da bolha.

-Agora ainda te parece que só aumentou de tamanho, mas dentro de uns poucos dias, verás que não é só o tamanho que está a mudar – ele continuava sem perceber o 'porquê' daquilo tudo. Qual era o plano de Naraku? E porque é que ele não usava um demónio ou criava mas uma encarnação sua para o que é que fosse que ele estivesse a planear? Porque é que tinha de usar logo _ela_?!

-Kanna, o que é que se está a passar? – perguntou ele encarando a sinistra criança. Provavelmente ela já se tinha apercebido que ele estava curioso para saber o que se estava a passar… porque não perguntar?

-O nosso mestre vai usá-la – Kohaku fez um esforço para não se rir. Como é que Naraku a poderia usar? Perguntou isso a Kanna.

-Ela está nessa bolha, num processo de mutação – o jovem servo olhou para Kanna não muito surpreendido. Calculava que fosse uma coisa desse género. Só continuava a não perceber em que é que isso podia ajudar a acabar com Inuyasha, com aquela sacerdotisa de roupas estranhas e os seus companheiros. Havia um deles que Kohaku desejava que nada lhe acontecesse. Tinha uma ligação muito forte com aquela exterminadora. Sango era o seu nome, não era?

Sentiu uma repentina dor de cabeça, fechou os olhos com força e levou a mão à testa para diminuir a dor. Porque é que cada vez que ele pensava em Sango ou em alguma coisa do seu passado começavam aquelas dores insuportáveis? Kanna olhava para o sofrimento de Kohaku de maneira inexpressiva, como sempre. Aos poucos as dores do rapaz diminuíram, acabando por desaparecer. Tornou a olhar para a bolha e perguntou:

- Mesmo que ela sofra uma grande mutação…

-Não será uma grande mutação física, mas principalmente _psíquica e maligna_ – interrompeu Kanna, olhando inexpressivamente para o vulto dentro da bolha – e também a sua _memória_ – concluiu ela.

Kohaku olhou com pena para o vulto. Então também lhe iam apagar a memória. Kanna percebeu o pensamento dele.

- Naraku não lhe apagará a memória, irá modificá-la. – disse ela começando a afastar-se em direcção à escuridão.

-Mas, mesmo com essas alterações todas, em que é que isso vai ajudar a derrotar aquele meio-demónio? – perguntou finalmente Kohaku.

-O alvo, desta vez, não é o Inuyasha – sussurrou Kanna enquanto desaparecia na escuridão.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sesshoumaru observava as chamas a consumirem o corpo de Rin. O seu cheiro já tinha começado a alterar-se, tal como acontecera com Sayuri... o cheiro a sakuras foi substituído pelo cheiro a flores murchas, por isso ele decidira que seria melhor acabar logo com aquilo… com a esperança de ver Rin a abrir os olhos e a sorrir para ele.

Não conseguia estar muito perto da fogueira, pois era quase insuportável conseguir controlar o impulso de se lançar sobre as chamas para salvar Rin.

Porquê? O que é que acontecera? Porque é que alguém atacaria Rin? Naraku, talvez… mas para isso teria ficado ali para o enfrentar. Talvez uma ninfa daquelas terras amaldiçoadas, mas não era noite de lua em quarto-crescente ou quarto-minguante… Então _quem_? Seja quem for, não iria viver muito mais tempo… Sesshoumaru descobriria quem tinha morto a sua Rin… e esse 'alguém' seria morto de uma maneira… horrível.

Do local onde estava o príncipe das Terras do Oeste observava Jaken choramingar em frente à fogueira e Ah-Un e rugir lastimosamente.

O seu servo tinha melhorado, mas lembrava-se de muito pouca coisa. Apenas o grito de Rin e depois… nada. Sesshoumaru tinha pensado em matar Jaken pela sua grande incompetência… mas algo lhe dizia que o demónio-sapo não tivera culpa do sucedido. A sua Sayuri costumava dizer muitas vezes que por muito má que uma coisa fosse, quanto tivesse de acontecer, aconteceria… 'Pois, e por causa disso estás morta, assim como a minha filha que trazias contigo… _e agora Rin_' Sesshoumaru soltou um rugido e olhou para a fogueira. Já nem dava para ver o corpinho de Rin.

Na manhã seguinte Sesshoumaru aproximou-se da fogueira. Jaken e Ah-Un tinham adormecido e exaustão após uma noite em claro a velarem pelo corpo de Rin.

Cinzas… Sesshoumaru baixou-se e apanhou um bocado delas. Aquele pó acinzentado e a cheirar a enxofre era tudo o que sobrava daquela menina sorridente que adorava flores, cantar musicas sobre o seu Lord e fazer perguntas. Sim, ela dera muito trabalho, mas também fora uma lufada de alegria na vida de Sesshoumaru… e ele caíra no erro de gostar dela… de _a amar_… e agora ele tinha de levar com esse erro… pois Rin não passava de cinzas…

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**n.n eu sei que este capítulo está pequenino, mas achei melhor deixar assim do que estar a juntar com o próximo. Não só ia ficar muito grande e tornava-se chato para quem lê, como o outro não se encaixava bem aqui neste n.n**

**Mas o que é que acharam XP???????????????????????????????????????**

**Pois é, eu sei, 'Tadinha da Rin' n.n**

**E o que é que o Naraku estará a planearXD????????**

**Eu sei! Eu sei! n.n e vocês não XP**

**T.T e mandém reviews... vão deixar uma autora feliz n.n digam-me o que acham da fic e o que é que acham que vai acontecer n.n (eu aproveito e vou tirando ideias para usar futuramente XP)**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**By: Naotsu-chan**


	9. O vale enevoado

**Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos.**

* * *

'Mas o que é que se está a passar com esta gente?' pensava Shippou. Olhou para o grupo que caminha pesadamente à sua frente. Abanou negativamente a cabeça e encolheu os ombros. Não valia a pena... se aqueles quatro estavam com problemas sentimentais, com certeza não seria ele quem os iria ajudar.

Sango e Miroku mal se falavam, na realidade ainda ninguém os tinha visto falarem desde que tinham derrotado o monstro de três espinhos. Kagome olhou para o casal. Sango caminhava de cabeça erguida, confiante… mas era uma falsa autoconfiança. Miroku tentava pôr o seu habitual sorriso, mas às vezes a máscara caía e podia ver-se a sua tristeza. '_O que é que se terá passado?_' pensava a colegial.

Naquela noite, ela tentara saber o que se tinha passado, mas o monge mudara radicalmente de assunto, perguntando por Inuyasha. Aí, Kagome quase esquecera de tentar desvendar o mistério que cercava ele e Sango preocupando-se com o paradeiro do meio-demónio. Ainda quisera ir à procura dele, mas Miroku sensatamente disse-lhe que Inuyasha sabia cuidar-se e que em breve voltaria.

Realmente ele voltara, pouco antes do amanhecer. Estava estranho, quase como se tivesse visto alguma coisa que não gostara.

-Inuyasha! Como vês já cá 'tou – dissera-lhe Kagome com um sorriso – Então, onde é que estiveste?

-O que é que isso te interessa? – perguntara ele rispidamente. Rapidamente apercebeu-se do erro de ter falado daquela maneira com Kagome. Olhou para ela e viu uma mistura de tristeza e fúria no olhar e os seus punhos fechados. 'Estúpido' acusara-se ele pela terceira vez naquela noite. Aproximou-se de Kagome como um cãozinho se aproxima do dono quando sabe que fez asneira.

-Kagome, eu…

-SENTA!!! – e como sempre o colar de Inuyasha reagiu e este foi de cara no chão.

-És tão estúpido! – acusara ela dando meia-volta para dentro da cabana. 'Sim, já sei disso' pensara ele enquanto se levantava. 'Primeiro dizes o que não deves à Kikyou, agora também à Kagome… isto está a ir de mal a pior' pensava ele tristemente.

Virou-se para a cabana e só aí se apercebeu da presença de Miroku e Kirara que o observavam.

- Deixa lá… também não percebo as mulheres… - disse o monge enquanto acariciava o pêlo de Kirara.

-Ia-te perguntar se estavas melhor, mas para estares a falar de mulheres é porque já deves estar – disse o meio-demónio com um ar sarcástico sentando-se ao lado do monge. Miroku sorriu tristemente e Inuyasha, sensatamente achou melhor não puxar assunto.

Sango aparecera umas horas depois, ignorando completamente a presença de Miroku. 'Mas o que é que eu terei feito desta vez?' pensava ele tristemente. Por momentos achara que se iria acertar com a sua amada… mas pelos vistos ainda piorara as coisas, e nem sabia bem o motivo… Será que a tinha assustado ao falar aquilo do fazerem um filho ali e naquele momento? Sim, devia ser isso… mas parecera-lhe que ela também queria… Pois é… ele realmente não devia perceber mesmo as mulheres.

E agora lá estavam eles. Já se passara quase uma semana desde que os casais tinham brigado e continuavam a mal se falarem.

Mais um dia e mais uma busca pelos fragmentos e pelo paradeiro daquele maldito Naraku… será que aquela rotina não acabava.

Kagome parou subitamente. O resto do grupo parou igualmente.

-O que é que se passa? – perguntou o pequeno demónio-raposa saltando do ombro de Miroku e olhando expectante para Kagome.

-Sinto fragmentos de jóia a aproximarem-se a uma grande velocidade – 'Kouga' pensou ela.

-Lobo fedorento, aparece logo! – gritou Inuyasha pensando o mesmo que Kagome. Era mesmo Kouga. O líder da tribo de lobos apareceu de uma enorme nuvem de poeira, empurrando Inuyasha sem que este tivesse sequer tempo de pensar o que era aquilo e agarrando as mãos de Kagome.

-Então minha Kagome, como é que estás? Aqui o cara de cão não te tem chateado, pois não?

-Olha aqui, lobo fedorento… - rosnou Inuyasha agarrando na sua Tetsaiga.

-Senta! – como sempre Inuyasha foi de cara no chão – Estou bem, obrigado – disse Kagome fazendo o seu mais belo sorriso para Kouga – Então e tu?

- Desconfio que sei do novo esconderijo daquele nojento do Naraku – olharam todos para Kouga. Ele preferia dizer só a Kagome, mas já não se esquivava de dizer também aos outros.

-Soube por uns lobos da tribo da Ayame. Num vale rodeado de montanhas, onde há neve e frio durante todo o ano, há uma gruta. Eles viram algo no céu, demónios e uma fortíssima aura maligna… provavelmente Naraku.

-E como é que podemos confiar nesses lobos? Ou melhor, como é que podemos confiar em ti? – disse o meio-demónio irritado com o facto de Kagome estar tão perto de Kouga e lhe estar a prestar tanta atenção. Kouga era um demónio, e ele estava acompanhado de humanos... não que isso, o incomodasse… mas atrasava-o.

-Aqui o único que não confia no Kouga és tu! Eu confio nele e tu confias em mim, certo? – perguntou Kagome ponto as mãos na cintura com um ar autoritário e deixando Inuyasha embaraçado.

-Sim, mas… - 'Não gosto da maneira que ele te olha e te trata… e de como tu gostas disso' pensou o meio-demónio olhando para um ponto qualquer no chão.

-Por favor, continua – pediu a colegial a Kouga que olhava para Inuyasha de um modo assassino.

-Os meus lobos também andaram a investigar e soube que uns humanos também viram os demónios no céu.- prosseguiu ele- A gruta fica para Sudoeste, a uns dias daqui e a entrada tem uma espécie de barreira. Mas não em redor das montanhas ou da gruta, apenas na entrada da gruta.

-Então, e não haverá outra entrada – perguntou Sango, que até aí estivera calada.

-Se há, os meus lobos não a encontraram. – disse ele sentando-se numa pedra – E é tudo o que sei…

-Kouga! Estás aí! – ouviu-se uma voz cansada. Era Ginta, seguido de Hakkaku, os leais companheiros de Kouga.

-Ah… finalmente! – Kouga levantou-se e beijou gentilmente a mão de Kagome que deu um risinho sem graça – Adeus minha Kagome – virou-se para Inuyasha que parecia entretido com alguma coisa no céu – Não te atrevas a deixar que aconteça alguma coisa à minha futura mulher.

-O quê?! – gritou Inuyasha indignado, mas Kouga já desaparecera numa nuvem de poeira.

-Lá vai ele de novo… nunca consegue ir ao mesmo ritmo que nós… - lamentou-se Hakkaku para Ginta enquanto corriam novamente para alcançar Kouga.

-Qualquer dia arranco os fragmentos de jóia que aquele tipo tem nas pernas. – rosnou o meio-demónio.

-Inuyasha… - ralhou Kagome.

-Mas é verdade! Precisamos de completar a jóia… além disso por causa dos fragmentos ele vai chegar primeiro àquele maldito – disse ele cruzando os braços de modo defensivo.

- E se não perdêssemos mais tempo e fossemos andando?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Meu Lord… está tanto frio… - queixou-se Jaken abraçando-se para se aquecer. Ah-Un também soltou uma rosnadela de protesto. O grupo, agora reduzido a Sesshoumaru, Jaken e Ah-Un caminhava há uns dias por umas montanhas. Era estranho estar tanto frio, mesmo naquela altitude, pois estavam no pico do Verão.

Mas o que é que o frio _interessava_?

Interessava sim… Sesshoumaru estava com frio, mas não era um frio físico como Jaken ou Ah-Un… era um frio de não ter o calor da sua pequena Rin ali por perto.

-Meu Lord, não percebo… o que é que estamos a fazer nestas montanhas? – era o cúmulo… ele também sentia a falta daquela irritante criança humana, mas não era preciso cometerem suicídio colectivo.

Sesshoumaru também não sabia porque é que ali estava… Era como se algo, ou _alguém_ o chamasse…

A temperatura começou a aumentar. Estavam a descer e continuaram até chegarem a um vale.

Estava rodeado por montanhas e coberto por um estranho nevoeiro, de um tom arroxeado. No centro havia uma gruta. Não dava para ver de onde surgia a gruta pois o nevoeiro cobria tudo lá no vale.

Sesshoumaru aproximou-se, mesmo com os avisos de Jaken de que aquilo era muito estranho. Mas ele era um dos demónios mais poderosos desde sempre existente… não seria um nevoeiro e um servo inútil que o iam parar.

Havia uma barreira na entrada da gruta. 'Naraku' pensou o príncipe das Terras do Oeste. Mas não era o facto de provavelmente Naraku estar lá dentro que atraíra Sesshoumaru para aquele lugar.

_Havia algo mais_.

**_Continua..._**

****

* * *

****

**Capítulo sem graça não acham? u.ú Eu achei e fui eu quem o escreveu, por isso imagino a vossa opinião sobre ele (tenho de me limitar a imaginar a vossa opinião já que vocês não ma dão T.T)**

**Por isso talvez ainda hoje publique o próximo capítulo** **que sinceramente acho que está bem melhor n.n talvez até públique mais dois capítulos XP (ok... começa a ser demais, mas eu sou imprevisivel acho eu u.u' por isso nunca se sabe n.n)**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**by: Naotsu-chan**


	10. O Beijo do Renascimento

**Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos.**

* * *

-Ele já chegou… – sussurrou Kanna a Naraku.

Estavam sentados dentro de uma espécie de templo, dentro de uma dimensão obscura. Kanna observava o seu espelho.

-Mas ainda não está lá dentro – concluiu Naraku com um ar pensativo.

-Mas e se ele passar a barreira? – perguntou a criança e um sorriso passou pelos lábios de Naraku.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sim, havia _algo_ dentro daquela gruta que o chamava. Aproximou-se da barreira de um roxo transparente. Parecia ser muito frágil… nem parecia coisa do Naraku. Ele que já criara barreiras tão poderosas… aquela barreira era uma folha de papel em relação a uma parede de ferro. Sesshoumaru esticou o braço em direcção à barreira.

-Por favor meu Lord, tem cuidado – implorou o pobre Jaken que Sesshoumaru pura e simplesmente ignorou.

Tocou na barreira e sentiu uma espécie de corrente eléctrica percorrer-lhe o corpo. De repente uma onda de tristeza invadiu-o. Todos os erros que cometera, todas as pessoas que lhe eram queridas mortas… o seu pai… Sayuri… Rin… 'Afinal não é assim tão fraca' pensou ele recuando o braço para alívio de Jaken. Talvez fosse melhor sair dali, afinal ele não tinha motivos para ali estar. Mas e se Naraku estivesse lá dentro… não, não era o facto de Naraku estar ou não lá dentro que o chamava… mas então _o que era?_ E desde quando é que ele ligava a _'intuições'_?

-Bem meu Lord… e se fossemos andando? – perguntou o demónio-sapo timidamente.

Não, ele tinha de entrar dentro daquela gruta. Estava alguma coisa lá dentro que o chamava. Mas o quê? Ou talvez, _quem_?

O braço de Sesshoumaru mergulhou na barreira. Sentiu de novo a onda de tristeza a invadi-lo. Tantos erros que já cometera, tanto mal que já fizera a pessoas inocentes… Dor, miséria, pobreza.

Ouvia Jaken a gritar-lhe qualquer coisa, mas já não percebia nada do que ele dizia. Os únicos sons que ainda percebia eram de alguém a gritar, alguém a chorar… Tristeza… Dor…

Ele não valia nada! Viera ao mundo para quê afinal? Porque não morrer e acabar com aquilo tudo?

Então veio-lhe a sensação de que alguém precisava dele. Alguém a chamar por ele… Sim, a felicidade também existia. Os momentos que passara com Sayuri… ou com Rin… E ele tinha o objectivo de acabar com Naraku… e de alargar as suas Terras… e depois disso…

A sensação de dor, a tristeza e a miséria pararam. Abriu os olhos dourados e viu que se encontrava num vazio. Só se via escuridão. Olhou para trás e viu a barreira e do outro lado um Jaken desmaiado, provavelmente por ter achado que também era capaz de passar a barreira e ter tentado atravessa-la. Virou-se para a frente e caminhou. Em que direcção? Nem ele sabia.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Naraku, a mutação ainda não está completa, e ele já conseguiu passar – disse Kanna.

Sim, o facto de a transformação ainda não estar completa poderia ser um problema futuramente. Mas o principal, o seu poder já estava completo. O problema era as memórias, ainda não estavam completamente alteradas. Mas Sesshoumaru chegara e Naraku também estava curioso para ver a reacção dele. Era um risco que ia correr.

-Kohaku está de guarda, diz-lhe para não fazer nada em relação ao Sesshoumaru – disse Naraku a Kanna que desapareceu do seu lado.

Sim… Naraku iria achar muita graça à reacção de Sesshoumaru quando visse a sua 'surpresa'…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

O Lord das Terras do Oeste caminhava há algum tempo naquela escuridão. Sentia o chão sobre os seus pés, mas não o conseguia ver. Finalmente viu a escuridão dissipar-se e a dar lugar a uma ténue luz arroxeada e sentiu o cheiro de alguém conhecido. Aquele rapaz, servo de Naraku, Kohaku…

Sesshoumaru andou mais um pouco e viu o rapaz, mas não foi Kohaku quem lhe chamou a atenção, mas sim uma bolha de um roxo nojento que estava suspensa no ar.

- Disseram-me que vinhas – disse Kohaku, já com a sua máscara posta, olhando para Sesshoumaru e pegando na sua foice.

O demónio ignorou Kohaku e olhou para a enorme bolha. Estava _alguém lá dentro_. Provavelmente uma encarnação de Naraku. O melhor seria destruir aquela bolha e quem lá estava.

Sesshoumaru desembainhou a sua Toukijin e saltou em direcção à bolha. Sentiu a sua espada pulsar e ia desferir um golpe sobre a bolha, mas o seu ataque foi interrompido pela foice de Kohaku. Mesmo assim a espada conseguiu cortar a frágil bolha e algumas das estranhas raízes que a rodeavam.

Sesshoumaru estava de novo no chão e viu um nojento rio de uma espécie de líquido viscoso a escorrer da bolha que perdia atitude. A bolha pousada no chão podia-se assemelhar a um balão furado. Estava rodeada daquele líquido viscoso que começara a fumegar.

O vulto que lá estava era agora mais nítido e em breve seria completamente revelado. Parecia uma estranha bola de pêlo, e o fumo também não ajudava. A bolha desapareceu, mas agora era o vulto que pairava a alguns centímetros do chão.

Sesshoumaru aproximou-se e viu que afinal não era uma bola de pêlo, mas alguém encolhido e com um cabelo bastante comprido que lhe tapava o corpo. Esse '_alguém_' começou lentamente a desdobrar-se tocando com a ponta do pé no chão.

Era uma jovem mulher humana. Quando finalmente estava desdobrada e com o seu cabelo pendente sobre as costas, dava para ver que estava completamente nua e no seu ombro direito podia ver-se uma aranha desenhada na pele. O símbolo de Naraku.

Tanto Sesshoumaru e Kohaku estavam atónitos com aquilo que estavam a ver. O rapaz principalmente porque nunca vira uma mulher nua e sentia todo o seu corpo arder perante aquela visão, e quanto ao príncipe demónio…

'Não!' pensou Sesshoumaru gelando por dentro com aquilo que os seus olhos estavam a ver mas o seu coração achava impossível.

Uma nuvem de fumo negro e arroxeado rodeou a mulher e quando este se dissipou um belo quimono preto com estrelas e a lua prateados lá desenhados e um bonito obi azul árctico cobriam-na. Mas o quimono não era só belo, como também tinha alguns adornos e uma enorme racha na perna dando-lhe um aspecto bastante sensual.

Sesshoumaru nunca se sentira tão…_ intimidado_, talvez. Não sabia o que pensar sobre aquela visão. Passara uma semana a desejar que isso acontecesse, mas no fundo sabia ser impossível. E… o que é que Naraku lhe tinha feito? Estava… diferente…

A mulher finalmente abriu os seus olhos amendoados e de um tom cor de chocolate e olhou para Sesshoumaru.

Em tempos aqueles olhos estavam cheios de alegria e amor, mas agora estavam repletos do mais puro ódio e raiva… a Sesshoumaru.

O Lord das Terras do Oeste abriu a boca para falar, mas para seu grande espanto não lhe saiu nenhum som. Era a primeira vez que isso lhe acontecia… não ser capaz de falar… a ele, Sesshoumaru…

Porque ali, à sua frente, _estava a sua pequena Rin_.

Era como se os seus papéis se tivessem invertido. Rin passara a ser a pessoa majestosa e imponente por ali enquanto que Sesshoumaru… bom, nunca tivera tão atónito como estava naquele momento…

Mas aquela não podia ser a Rin. Ela morrera, Sesshoumaru pegara no seu corpo e cremara-o… mas então quem era ela?

- Mais uma encarnação daquele bastardo – falou ele no seu habitual tom de indiferença. Como é que Naraku ousara criar uma encarnação igual, ou melhor, semelhante, já que esta era adulta e Rin não chegava a ter uma dezena de anos…

De repente a suposta Rin soltou uma gargalhada. Não era uma gargalhada como a pequena Rin de Sesshoumaru dava, suave e feliz, mas sim uma maléfica que fez com que Kohaku que continuava a olhar para a renascida Rin, sentisse um arrepio a percorrer-lhe a espinha.

-Achas mesmo que sou uma encarnação do_ meu mestre_, Sesshoumaru? – perguntou ela com um sorriso nos lábios e um olhar penetrante. A voz era a mesma, apenas mais adulta.

Desde quando é que Rin o tratava por 'Sesshoumaru'? Era sempre por 'meu lord' ou algo parecido. Mas não foi isso que Sesshoumaru menos gostou no que ela disse, mas sim o 'meu mestre'… Naraku? 'Mestre' de Rin? A única pessoa a quem ela chamava de 'mestre' era a Jaken, e mesmo assim chamava-lhe isso só por chamar.

-Não sei quem és, mas não és a Rin – rosnou Sesshoumaru enfrentando o olhar de Rin enquanto esta se aproximava. Então apercebeu-se de que até o seu cheiro era o mesmo, mas tal como o físico e a voz, estava mais adulto, o cheiro de uma mulher. Sentiu o mesmo calor percorrer-lhe o corpo que o jovem Kohaku sentira há pouco tempo.

Ele jamais imaginara sentir aquilo pela sua Rin. Também nunca imaginara que ela crescesse de um dia para o outro. Lembrou-se de no dia anterior à sua morte ter reparado que o quimono dela lhe estava a ficar pequeno, que ela estava a crescer e que em poucos anos se tornaria numa bela mulher, mesmo sendo humana.

'Não! Esta não é a Rin… não pode ser' ouviu a sua consciência dizer-lhe. 'Mas então se não é a Rin ou uma encarnação do Naraku, quem é ela?'

Rin aproximou-se de Sesshoumaru ficando a uns escassos centímetros dele. Sentiu a respiração dela no seu pescoço quando esta se aproximou mais e controlou o impulso de a agarrar… e de a _beijar_…

Ficou espantado com os seus próprios pensamentos… ele queria beijar a sua Rin? Que podia, muito provavelmente, nem ser ela…

Não precisou de se controlar por muito tempo. Sentiu os braços de Rin a rodearem-no e o hálito dela na sua cara, a sua boca entreaberta, quando esta o olhou nos olhos. Era tão bonita… Ele olhou-a igualmente nos olhos. Castanho achocolatados, mas não foi na sua cor que ele reparou, mas sim no brilho. Aquele olhar, aquele _brilho_… ele já vira em algum lado, numa altura em que ele soubera dar amor a uma mulher…

'Sayuri', os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando sentiu os doces lábios de Rin a irem de encontro aos seus.

Agarrou-a com força, quase a aleijando com a força de com que as suas garras a agarraram. Um beijo profundo e cheio de amor, que ele só dera a Sayuri e que ela nunca dera a ninguém. Agora Sesshoumaru tinha a certeza de que aquela era a sua Rin. Não sabia o porquê daquela certeza, talvez fosse o seu coração quem lhe estava a dizer isso. 'Interessante' pensou ele espantado ' um demónio a pensar no seu coração…'

O jovem servo de Naraku observava perplexo aquela cena. Qual seria o plano de Naraku? Deixara Sesshoumaru passar a barreira e rasgar a bolha e agora deixava ele e Rin… beijarem-se…

O beijo acabou e Sesshoumaru olhou para Rin. Sentia e ouvia a respiração dela ofegante, mas não lhe via os olhos.

-Rin? – perguntou ele.

-Lord Sesshoumaru… _salva-me_ – Então uma fortíssima aura maligna rodeou-a.

O Lord das Terras do Oeste nem teve tempo de pensar no que é que se estava a passar quando Rin o lançou de encontro a alguma parede.

Sesshoumaru estava estendido no chão e olhou para Rin. Para além da aura negra que a rodeava, o seu olhar frio e imponente e as suas íris de um vermelho-sangue gelavam qualquer oponente… mas não a ele que rapidamente se levantou e se aproximou dela.

Agarrou-a, tentando abraça-la, então sentiu a mesma dor e tristeza que o invadiram quando atravessou a barreira para aquela gruta, só que desta vez de uma maneira insuportável. Gritou de dor e tentou largar Rin, mas desta vez era ela quem o abraçava. Porque é que ela estava a fazer isso? Porque é que o estava a torturar? Porque não acabava logo com ele?

Então a dor parou. Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos, mas já não se encontrava naquela gruta escura, nem era Rin quem o abraçava.

-Sayuri? – perguntou ele espantado enquanto que uma demónio lhe sorria com amor e o encarava com os olhos muito azuis.

-Sesshoumaru, eu _voltei_ – sussurrou ela encostando a cabeça ao peito dele. Ele abraçou-a, mas não sabia o que dizer. O que é que se estava a passar ali? E o que é que ela queria dizer com aquilo?

-Sayuri, eu… - a jovem princesa levantou a cabeça e olhou-o nos olhos. Pareciam duas pocinhas de tão rasos de água que estavam. Ele nunca a vira chorar… E _aquele olhar_…

-Rin? – perguntou ele. Sayuri sorriu tristemente, mas não parecia desiludida ou chateada por Sesshoumaru lhe ter chamado 'Rin'.

Aproximou os seus lábios dos dele e beijou-o. Um beijo suave e triste e com sabor a despedida.

-Sesshoumaru, _salva-me_…- sussurrou Sayuri.

Então… escuridão. Vozes…

-Meu Lord, por favor acorda – disse a voz irritantemente preocupada de Jaken.

Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos e viu que estava dentro de uma gruta. A mesma gruta de onde ele vira Rin renascer. Ainda lá estava o seu cheiro, mas ela já não…

**_Continua..._**

****

* * *

**OK!!!! Vou bater em quem disser que este capítulo não presta u.ú (não é razão para tanto n.n').**

**Disse-vos que ía publicar dois capítulos, mas não tenho tempo XD, por isso, contentem-se com este n.n**

**É um capítulo, principalmente para quem gosta de Sesshoumaru e Rin como casal n.n**

**XD gostaram da surpresa?????? A 'Rin' (entre aspas n.n porque pode muito bem nem ser ela) renasceu XD**

**Bem, agora vamos ao que interessa: REVIEWS!!!!!!! XD**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**by: Naotsu-chan**


	11. Memórias Corrompidas

**Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos.**

* * *

Rin olhava-se num espelho. Passou os dedos entre o cabelo para desmanchar os nós, mas ficou surpreendida ao constatar que estava perfeitamente liso. Se bem que o cabelo era o que menos a surpreendia. As curvas e os pêlos em sítios estranhos ainda a assustavam um pouco, mas com certeza que com o tempo isso passaria.

Passou as mãos sobre o peito, em tempos completamente liso e agora redondo e firme. As suas mãos desceram até às ancas. Sorriu para o espelho e pôs as mãos na cintura, levantou o peito e girou sobre si em frente do espelho.

Sim, sem dúvida era muito bonita. Riu com gosto ao constatar esse facto. Quando era uma criança nunca pensara nisso, em ser ou não bonita… e agora admirava-se no espelho.

Olhou em seu redor e confirmou que era mesmo a única coisa bonita por ali. Estava num quarto de templo. As paredes eram de um branco sujo e desgastadas pelo tempo. O soalho numa madeira corroída e suja e a única coisa que existia naquele quarto era um velho espelho partido, onde Rin se mirava.

Ainda não tinha percebido o que é que ali estava a fazer. As únicas coisas de que se lembrava eram de ter acordado de um sono com vários anos, já adulta.

Alguém rasgara a sua bolha protectora, onde o seu mestre a mantera durante dez longos anos. Ela lembrava-se se ter protestado, quando ainda era uma criança, que não queria ficar dentro de uma qualquer bolha protectora, mas o seu mestre passou a sua mão sobre a cabeça e sorrindo dissera-lhe:

-Não tenhas medo, criança… ali ficas segura…

-Mas segura do quê? – perguntara ela aconchegando-se no peito do seu mestre. Este suspirou profundamente.

-És muito pequena, será melhor não te dizer, ainda…

-_Não!_ – gritara ela afastando-se do seu mestre. Não percebia para quê tanta preocupação da parte dele. Afinal ela era apenas um criança vulgar, quem é que lhe poderia fazer mal? – Por favor, meu mestre… diz-me… - suplicou ela ajoelhando-se e agarrando nas mãos dele. – Se há alguma coisa, ou alguém – acrescentou ela – que me quer mal…

-Já chega Rin – disse ele suavemente, colocando o indicador sobre os lábios da pequena para a calar. Suspirou de novo e olhou para o céu. A criança olhou também.

Quem observasse o céu naquela noite não iria reparar nas estrelas, mesmo elas estando lá. Pelo menos Rin não se lembrava de ter reparado… mas a Lua… Estava tão linda. Rin ainda não sabia distinguir que lua era aquela, se minguante, se crescente… mas a forma e o brilho…

A Rin adulta agarrou repentinamente a testa e deixou-se escorregar pela parede do templo. Doía-lhe a cabeça… mas porquê? Ela só recordara aquela Lua… Sim, ela vira recentemente aquela Lua…marcada na testa de um demónio…

A dor intensificou-se e Rin soltou um gemido. Mas a curiosidade foi mais forte e mesmo arriscando morrer de dor de cabeça, tentou lembrar-se que mais acontecera naquela noite.

-Sabes criança… o mundo é triste… só os mais fortes sobrevivem… E tu farás parte desses mais fortes – dissera-lhe o mestre. Rin ficou a pensar naquilo por um pouco, mas chegou à conclusão que por muito simples que fossem as palavras do seu mestre não percebia o seu significado.

-Meu mestre, porque é que me estás a fazer isto?

-'_Isto_'?- perguntou ele tirando os olhos do céu estrelado e olhando para a menina.

-Sim, porque é que me proteges? E do _que é que proteges_? – perguntou ela de olhos fixos na Lua.

-Porque acho que mereces crescer para aprender que _a felicidade não existe_ e para vingares os teus pais. Coisas como… o _amor_ por exemplo, _não existem_ – as suas palavras parecerem-lhe cruéis, mas verdadeiras e ela não pode deixar de sorrir.

'_Amor_'… eis um verbo que ela ainda não aprendera o significado… só sabia que era uma coisa boa. Mas será que existia mesmo? O seu mestre não acreditava nisso… então porque é que ela ainda acreditava? Quem sabe, talvez um dia viesse a sentir amor por alguém.

Ela gostava muito do seu mestre, e era bem verdade que não sabia o motivo, mas achava que amor era demasiado forte… admirar aplicava-se mais ao que ela sentia pelo seu mestre.

-Mas e do que é que me proteges? – perguntou novamente.

-Rin... há, alguém que te quer muito mal, morta… – disse ele finalmente – Alguém que te tirou família e amigos – Rin retirou o olhar da Lua. A pequena Rin sentiu as lágrimas virem-lhe aos olhos, mas a Rin adulta sentia que a sua cabeça ia rebentar. Não se conseguia lembrara em que circunstancia é que a sua família morrera.

-Esse 'alguém' quer agora acabar o trabalho – disse ele num sussurro.

-Mas porquê? O que é que eu ou a minha família lhe fizemos? – perguntou ela com as lágrimas a escorrem-lhe pela cara.

-Sinceramente não sei, minha criança. É apenas um demónio louco e assassino – disse ele abraçando-a. Ela retribuiu o abraço e ficou ali a chorar.

-Mas tu és meio-demónio e não és mau – soluçou ela – pelo menos, não para mim – conclui ela fazendo o seu mestre sorrir e apertá-la contra si.

Dentro do velho quarto do templo a Rin adulta chorava igualmente, mas sem ter ninguém que lhe desse carinho. Sentou-se num canto do quarto, muito encolhida e a abraçar as pernas. Apoiou e testa dormente nos joelhos e continuou a chorar.

-Quem é ele? - perguntara ela a soluçar.

-Chiu… pequena Rin – dissera o seu mestre afagando-lhe os cabelos.

-Quem é ele? – repetiu ela, parando de soluçar.

-É apenas um demónio… - disse ele como um pai diz a um filho quando este acaba de acordar de um pesadelo.

-Qual é o nome dele? – perguntou ela levantando a cabeça e encarando o seu mestre. Este suspirou mais uma vez.

-_Sesshoumaru_…

A dor de cabeça aumentou violentamente e Rin não conteve um pequeno grito. Tentou não pensar em mais nada e aos poucos a dor foi diminuindo.

Ainda no dia anterior ela conseguira pronunciar aquele nome… ainda ontem vira aquele demónio… E… ela _beijara-o_…

Rin pensava nisso agora e não sabia porque é que o tinha feito. Ela queria matá-lo, não beijá-lo! Mas o beijo… tinha tanta coisa… tanto amor…

Rin estava tão absorvida nos seus pensamentos que quase se esqueceu da dor de cabeça. 'Amor?' pensava ela 'mas ele é o assassino da tua família! E além disso tu _nunca o viste antes_… e o _amor não existe_!'

Mas então porque é que o seu coração lhe dizia que já _o tinha visto_ antes? Que o _amor existia_ e até que já o tinha beijado antes…

Rin deu uma sonora e sarcástica gargalhada. 'Como é que já beijas-te aquele demónio antes?! Só se tiver sido _noutra reencarnação_…' Parou de rir e examinou aquilo que acabara de pensar. 'Noutra reencarnação?' pensou ela andando de um lado para o outro no quarto do tempo 'Não! È demasiado absurdo' concluiu ela decidida.

Ouviu a porta a deslizar atrás de si. Virou-se e encarou uma demónio de olhos vermelhos e leque na mão.

-Kagura… Algum problema? – perguntou ela à mestra dos ventos, pondo um ar imponente.

-Naraku espera-te – disse Kagura observando com espanto a transformação que Rin sofrera.

'Óptimo…' pensou Rin saindo do quarto 'Vou rever o meu mestre…'

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**Bem... há algum tempo que já não venho publicar mais um capítulo n.n' nem sei porquê... eu tenho a fic relativamente adiantada XP**

**Bem... e o que acharam n.n??????? Mandem Reviews XD**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**by: Naotsu-chan**


	12. Esclarecimentos

**Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos.**

* * *

-Meu Lord… estás bem? – perguntou Jaken timidamente. Sesshoumaru estava muito estranho, ficara assim desde a morte da pequena Rin e piorara desde que entrara naquela maldita gruta. Tinha um ar pensativo e encostado numa rocha à beira de um rio, observava a Lua, como se esta lhe pudesse revelar todos os segredos e questões que lhe passavam pela mente.

Jaken, como um servo fiel, ficara à espera do seu amo durante várias horas, em frente da gruta. Subitamente o estranho nevoeiro dissipou-se e a barreira na entrada desapareceu. O demónio-sapo precipitou-se para dentro da gruta e encontrou o seu Lord estendido no chão. Não parecia ferido e nem haviam indícios de alguma batalha travada lá dentro. Jaken não sabia o que pensar ou fazer em relação a Sesshoumaru. Estaria ele morto? Não! O seu Lord não poderia morrer assim. Saltou para cima de Sesshoumaru, sentindo as lágrimas a encherem-lhe os olhos e começou a abaná-lo. De repente uns olhos cor de âmbar abriram-se e fixaram Jaken. O pobre servo cerrou com força os olhos já prevendo uma possível surra por aquele atrevimento.

-Sai de cima de mim – rosnou Sesshoumaru, não fazendo mais nada para além de dizer essa ordem, o que deixou Jaken um tanto confuso e ainda mais assustado perante a reacção do seu mestre.

'Mas o que é que se passou lá dentro?' perguntava-se Jaken, sem coragem para perguntar ao demónio.

Sesshoumaru olhou de repente para um ponto no céu estrelado. Algo se aproximava. Jaken agarrou com força o seu bastão de duas cabeças e apontou ao possível alvo no céu.

-Baixa isso, Jaken – ordenou Sesshoumaru. O pobre servo lá baixou o bastão contrariado. Olhou atentamente para o céu para tentar perceber o que seria aquilo. Uma pluma ou pena e alguém lá em cima.

'Kagura?' pensou Jaken para si. Sabia perfeitamente que aquela encarnação de Naraku traía o seu mestre e tentava encarregar, principalmente, Sesshoumaru ou Inuyasha, para acabarem com Naraku para ela ser 'livre'. Para além disso Jaken já se apercebera que Kagura nutria alguns '_sentimentos_' de natureza '_amorosa_' por Sesshoumaru.

Kagura desceu da sua pena, esta encolheu e a demónio pô-la no cabelo. Olhou discretamente para Sesshoumaru de cima a baixo.

-Já deves saber o que aconteceu à miúda – perguntou ela como quem pergunta se vai chover. Percebeu que a resposta era afirmativa e o erro em fazer aquela pergunta quando viu um olhar de raiva infinita vinda de Sesshoumaru. Nunca pensara que aquela miudinha, agora uma mulher, significasse tanto para ele.

-Como é que te atreves a falar assim com o meu Lord?! Claro que ele sabe o que aconteceu à pequena Rin! – gritou Jaken indignado.

Numa fracção de segundo Sesshoumaru agarrava o pescoço de Kagura pendurando-a a uns centímetros do chão. Os olhos vermelhos de Kagura fixavam Sesshoumaru, não de medo, mas de espanto. Mas não era a única já que Jaken observava aquela cena com a boca completamente aberta.

-_Onde está ela?_ – perguntou o Lord das Terras do Oeste como se a questão fosse de vida ou morte, lançando um olhar ameaçador a Kagura.

-Não sabia que ela significava_ assim tanto_ para ti… – sussurrou Kagura. Sentiu a mão de Sesshoumaru fechar-se ainda mais sobre o seu pescoço. Não estava a acreditar no que lhe estava a acontecer… ela ia morrer às mãos do homem que ela acreditara que a fosse libertar e quem sabe algo mais… - Solta-me… - implorou ela numa voz inaudível para humanos e com os olhos rasos de água. Finalmente sentiu o ar a passar-lhe pela garganta quando Sesshoumaru a largou.

-Responde-me – ordenou ele olhando para a mestra dos ventos que estava de joelhos no chão e que mantinha uma mão sobre o pescoço como se quisesse ter a certeza de que ele ainda se encontrava no sítio. – _Onde está a Rin?_

-Ah… meu mestre – disse Jaken com um ar bastante confuso – devo ter sido eu que percebi mal, mas pareceu-me que o meu Lord perguntou pela Rin… - definitivamente Sesshoumaru tinha-se passado de vez, pensava Jaken olhando para as costas do seu mestre que continuava à espera de uma resposta de Kagura.

-Não preferes saber o que lhe aconteceu? – perguntou Kagura levantando-se e fixando um ponto qualquer no rio que corria ali ao lado. Sentia uma mistura de desilusão, raiva e tristeza, levantou a cabeça e viu Sesshoumaru a olhar para ela. Não com remorsos perante o que tinha feito, mas com a sua habitual indiferença. 'Maldita miúda' pensou Kagura suspirando e percebeu que era melhor começar antes que Sesshoumaru a esganasse de vez.

-Há uns dia, Naraku criou mais uma encarnação. Chamou-a de Shinzui. Só a vi uma vez e… não gostei do que vi – confessou Kagura – 'ela' estava coberta de uma capa negra porque… não tinha forma… absolutamente nenhuma…

-Como é que é possível não ter forma? – perguntou o sapo-demónio com curiosidade em saber a onde é que aquela conversa ia dar.

-É simples – continuou Kagura – o seu poder era copiar a essência(1) de seres ou objectos e adquirir a sua forma... Adivinha quem é que a Shinzui foi copiar? – perguntou ela com um sorriso maldoso.

-Estás a dizer que essa coisa copiou a pequena Rin?! – perguntou Jaken indignado.

- Kohaku acompanhou Shinzui até a uns territórios chamados 'Paraíso Infernal' – prosseguiu Kagura ignorando a pergunta de Jaken – A Shinzui conseguia adquirir a forma de alguma coisa, mesmo estando a uma distância considerável dessa coisa. Ela adquiriu a forma da Rin e aproximou-se dela. A miúda deve tê-la visto, ou ouvido alguma coisa… quem sabe até _sentido_ a presença de Shinzui… e foi cair em cheio, na armadilha de Naraku – dizia Kagura andando em redor de Sesshoumaru. Tinha de admitir que estava surpreendida com a reacção, ou melhor, com a falta de reacção dele... Estava à espera que ele demonstrasse alguma raiva, mas ele mantinha-se em silêncio.

- Shinzui lançou um feitiço sobre a miúda, pondo-a, diga-mos… num sono acordado – continuou Kagura. – Não devia ser muito inteligente porque após ter-se transformado na Rin deixou-se ser morta pelo Kohaku. Depois apareceu aqui o sapo – disse ela apontando com o seu leque para Jaken – para atrapalhar e Kohaku teve de tratar dele… Tens muita sorte em estar vivo – observou ela ao servo de Sesshoumaru que nunca se tinha sentido tão indignado.

-O que é que ele lhe fez? – perguntou Sesshoumaru quebrando o seu silêncio.

-Como já viste, ela sofreu uma mutação. Cada dia que ela passou dentro daquela bolha nojenta equivaleu a um ano da sua vida… mas como também já deves ter percebido não foi só uma transformação física que Naraku lhe fez. Ele apercebeu-se de que ela poderia desenvolver futuramente um forte poder espiritual… E já lhe chegam a Kikyou e a Kagome. – continuou Kagura – Mesmo com os novos poderes que ela adquiriu e com o facto de ela te odiar tu _não serás capaz de lhe fazer mal_ – Kagura olhou para o Lord das Terras do Oeste para ver a sua expressão, mas continuava a não deixar transparecer os seus pensamentos.

'Então aquele nojento alterou-lhe a memória e deu-lhe poderes para ela me destruir… porque sabe que eu não serei capaz de fazer mal…' pensava Sesshoumaru. - Que poderes são esses? – perguntou.

-Mentiria se te desse uma resposta, porque sinceramente não sei – não era completamente verdade o que Kagura dizia. Ela sabia que Rin tinha um poder superior ao seu, mas preferiu omitir esse facto. – Ah… mas ela já não é só uma simples humana, para além dos seus poderes é claro – acrescentou – ela também é quase imortal.

-'Quase imortal?'- questionou Sesshoumaru olhando fixamente para Kagura.

-Exactamente – disse ela como um professor diz ao aluno quando este consegue resolver um problema complicado – Quer dizer que ela não se fere tão facilmente, nem apanha doenças humanas… e poderá viver várias centenas ou milhares de anos.

-Como é que sabes toda essa informação? – perguntou Jaken saltando para a frente da mestra dos ventos.

-Kanna contou-me – mentiu ela. Era verdade que ela soubera isso vindo de Kanna, de Hakudoushi e do próprio Naraku. Antes de passar pelo quarto onde Rin estava, passou por uma divisão escura, uma espécie de portal para outra dimensão. Aí ouvira as vozes deles a falarem sobre Rin. Para além daquilo que acabara de contar a Sesshoumaru ouvira também que a memória de Rin não fora completamente alterada. Kagura não percebia como é que aquilo podia trazer como consequências no Futuro, mas Naraku parecia não pensar como ela.

-Kagura, vai buscar a Rin – ordenou Naraku, fazendo a demónio sentir-se gelar por dentro. Então ele sabia que ela estava ali? Ou só se tinha apercebido disso naquele momento? Kagura não disse nada e foi buscar a rapariga. Assim que viu Rin passar pela dimensão onde se encontrava Naraku não teve para ouvir a conversa do seu mestre com ela, e foi à procura de Sesshoumaru.

-Onde está a Rin? – perguntou pela última vez o príncipe demónio.

-Eu só te aviso, Sesshoumaru, ela já _não é a mesma Rin_ que conheces-te. Agora é uma assassina cruel que te odeia do fundo do seu coração e a serva preferida de Naraku – disse Kagura de costas para ele e com um sorriso venenoso nos lábios. Se convencesse Sesshoumaru a eliminar a rapariga matava dois coelhos de uma cajadada. Ele acabaria com a sua rival e com uma arma preciosa de Naraku.

De repente, Sesshoumaru sentiu vários cheiros seus conhecidos, misturados com o cheiro de sangue e fumo e com o som de pessoas a gritarem e a chorarem, a implorarem pela sua vida. Virou-se para trás, e viu o Sol matinal a emergir por detrás de uma coluna de fumo.

-Bem… isso responde à tua pergunta… - disse Kagura, já em cima da sua pena e olhando para a coluna de fumo. – Sesshoumaru – este virou-se para ela – lembra-te do aviso que te dei: ela já não é a mesma Rin. Ah… e não será destruindo o Naraku que irás acabar com ele – disse ela referindo-se ao bebé que era o coração humano do seu mestre. Deu meia volta e partiu na direcção contrária ao local de onde vinha o massacre.

-Meu Lord… a pequena Rin está viva! – disse Jaken soluçando de alegria. Sesshoumaru não sabia se devia sentir alegria ou ódio a Naraku pelo facto daquela ser mesmo _a sua_ Rin. Talvez fosse melhor ela estar morta do que ter de lutar contra ela. Naraku tinha razão, ele não seria capaz de eliminar Rin. Tinha de haver alguma maneira de a fazer voltar a ser como era, ou pelo menos fazer com que ela recuperasse as suas memórias.

Não ficou a pensar nisso por muito tempo. Agarrou em Jaken e partiu em direcção ao fumo e ao cheiro do seu irmão e dos seus companheiros que se encontravam misturados no meio do cheiro a sangue e no som de gritos e choros. Mas não era o cheiro de Inuyasha ou dos outros ou até das pessoas a serem massacradas que o preocupavam. Era o facto de no meio de todos esses cheiros, estar lá o cheiro da sua Rin.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

(1) Shinzui quer dizer 'essência'.

* * *

**n.n fui rápida não acham? É que acho que o capítulo anterior não ficou grande coisa, por isso publiquei este hoje XD**

**e também para esclarecer quem estava na dúvida se aquela era mesmo a verdadeira Rin n.n (já está respondida a tua dúvida _Uchiha Lara_ XD... quanto à Kagome e ao Inu... bem, parto do princípio que não queres que te conte, por isso, espera pelo próximo capítulo XP).**

**Não se esqueçam dos Reviews n.n**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**BjoxXx**

**by: Naotsu-chan**


	13. A menina assassina

**Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos.**

* * *

-Kagome, tens mesmo a certeza que é ela? – perguntou Inuyasha olhando perplexo para quem estava a massacrar aquela aldeia. Fogo, sangue, gritos e choros… Já não devia haver ninguém vivo por ali. 

A colegial abriu a boca para falar, mas não saiu nenhum som. Olhou de relance para Sango e Kirara que voavam sobre a aldeia e Miroku que agarrava com força o seu bastão. Não… devia ser alguma criatura criada por Naraku, para ser tão poderosa e ter uma aura maligna tão forte… não podia ser ela…

-É ela sim! – respondeu o pequeno Shippou trepando para os ombros do meio-demónio e respondendo por Kagome – É a Rin… aquela rapariga que está sempre com o Sesshoumaru.

-Mas aquela miúda não passa disso mesmo, uma miúda – disse o monge olhando para uma humana adulta suspensa no ar sobre a aldeia. Tinha as íris vermelhas e os braços esticados para cada lado e apenas com o olhar parecia conseguir torturar as pessoas e incendiar a aldeia. – Deve ser apenas parecida com ela – concluiu Miroku.

-Temos de a parar! – disse Kagome olhando para Inuyasha. O seu olhar cruzou-se e ambos perceberam o quanto tinham sido idiotas nos últimos dias. Eles tinham coisas mais importantes para fazer do que estarem amuados um com o outro. Inuyasha sorriu para ela, fazendo-a sorrir igualmente.

'Bem… que bom que há casais que se acertam…' pensou pesadamente Miroku olhando para cima, para a sua Sango. Continuava sem perceber o que é que tinha feito de mal e de cada vez que tentava falar com a jovem exterminadora, esta arranjava sempre uma maneira de se esquivar. 'Até quando é que isto vai durar?' perguntou-se Miroku.

Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando reparou numa mãe a tentar proteger a sua filha, uma menina magra e de aspecto frágil com uns sete anos, da tortura de Rin. A pobre mulher abraçava fortemente a criança e gritava de dores. A criança olhava para a mãe e lágrimas gordas escorriam-lhe pela face. Um fio de sangue escorreu pelo canto da boca da mulher, esta ficou com os olhos esbugalhados e fixos no ombro da menina. A mãe tinha parado de gritar, mas agora era a filha quem gritava pela mãe.

-Ela… _matou-a_… _torturou-a até à morte_ – soluçou Shippou agarrando-se com força a Inuyasha.

-O que é que fazemos? Não sabemos se é ou não aquela miúda? – perguntou Inuyasha com uma fúria desesperada, ao que ninguém lhe soube responder.

Rin desceu, assentando com os pés descalços sobre a terra ensanguentada. Começou a caminhar em direcção à menina, com um sorriso doce na cara. A pobre criança abraçava o corpo já sem vida da sua mãe e olhava assustada para a assassina.

-Pobre criança – disse Rin com pena na voz e caminhando em direcção à menina que estava estática de medo. – Sabes, os meus pais também foram mortos… torturados até à sua morte. Senti com muita tristeza a sua perda… Tanta solidão… – O grupo olhava para aquela cena continuando sem saber o que fazer e constatando que a tristeza de Rin parecia genuína. – Por isso, para não teres de passar pela mesma tristeza que eu… – as íris de Rin voltaram a ficar vermelhas, o seu cabelo começou a movimentar-se com um vento que não existia e uma fortíssima aura maligna rodeou-a – … vou _acabar com a tua dor_… – disse ela esticando a sua mão direita, com umas unhas longas e de um roxo florescente, para a pobre menina que continuava sem se mexer devido ao medo.

-Foge! – gritou Sango lançando sobre Rin o seu hiraikotsu que foi repelido por uma barreira que a protegia. Rin olhou para Sango com os seus olhos de um vermelho sangue. A exterminadora sentiu uma onda de dor e tristeza fulminarem-na. Não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser na morte, como um bom calmante para aquela dor e tristeza sem fim.

-Sango – gritou Miroku conseguindo apanhar a sua amada e a sua companheira quando estas cairam apanhadas pela onda de tortura de Rin. Aproximou o ouvido da boca de Sango para confirmar se ela respirava ou não. Quando sentiu uma ligeira brisa na orelha sorriu e abraçou-a. '_Não lhe deixes acontecer o que me aconteceu_'… ele não sabia o que tinha acontecido àquela estranha mulher, mas o que quer que fosse não iria acontecer à sua Sango.

-Inuyasha! Por favor, faz alguma coisa – implorou Kagome vendo Rin a agarrar com a sua mão esquerda o pescoço fino da criança, fazendo-a ficar pendurada a vários centímetros do chão e aproximando as suas garras assustadoras e estranhas da cara da criança que a fixava com uns olhos assustados e implorantes.

O meio-demónio agarrou em Tetsaiga e lançou-se sobre Rin. Sentiu a espada a pulsar e tornar-se vermelha, pronta para quebrar a barreira que cercava aquela assassina.

-Não sei quem és, mas vais abaixo! – gritou ele para Rin que o olhou com as suas íris vermelhas. Inuyasha cerrou os olhos quando sentiu uma onda de dor e tristeza invadi-lo, mas só numa fracção de segundo, pois algo bloqueou o seu ataque. Abriu os olhos e espantou-se ao encarar os olhos dourados do seu irmão.

-Sesshoumaru? És tu quem está por detrás deste massacre? – perguntou o meio-demónio caído no chão. O Lord das Terras do Oeste não lhe respondeu, virando-se para Rin que o observava.

-Rin! – gritou Jaken com as lágrimas nos olhos e arfando de alegria – Estás mesmo viva…

-Então é mesmo ela – sussurrou Kagome, ajudando Inuyasha a levantar-se. – Mas o que é que lhe aconteceu? O que é que lhe fizeram? – Todos olhavam para Sesshoumaru e Rin que não tiravam os olhos um do outro – Repara na maneira que Sesshoumaru olha para ela… – disse ela a Inuyasha – Acho que isto que se está a passar não é coisa dele…

-Sabia que vinhas – disse Rin sorrindo docemente para Sesshoumaru. Os seus olhos tornaram a ficar vermelhos e a aura maligna rodeou-a. Virou-se para a menina e começou a apertar-lhe o pescoço. A pobre criança chorava silenciosamente, já prevendo uma morte certa. Rin sorriu maldosamente e aproximou as suas 'garras' da testa da criança.

-Pára Rin – todos se surpreenderam com o pedido, e não a ordem, que Sesshoumaru fizera lhe fez. Ele, Sesshoumaru… a _pedir_… a uma humana?

-Porquê? – perguntou Rin num sussurro triste, olhando para Sesshoumaru e antes que alguém lhe desse uma resposta as suas unhas penetraram na testa da menina. A criança soltou um último grito e caiu morta no chão ensanguentado quando Rin a largou.

Kagome e Shippou não conseguiram conter um gemido ao verem aquela morte inocente. Ninguém sabia o que dizer. Todos olhavam com pena para aquela menina, não a que acabara de morrer, mas aquela que morrera no dia em que se transformara numa assassina…

Rin soltou um soluço e ajoelhou-se sobre o corpo da menina que acabara de matar. O que é que acabara de fazer?! Sentiu alguém a fazer-lhe sombra e quando levantou a cabeça encarou os olhos dourados de Sesshoumaru.

Levantou-se de cabeça baixa e com lágrimas a escorrem-lhe pela cara. Sentiu a unha do indicador de Sesshoumaru tocar-lhe suavemente no queixo para lhe levantar a cabeça. Olhou para ele envergonhada mas não controlou o impulso de o abraçar.

O grupo olhava perplexo para aquela cena. Jaken até esfregou os olhos para ter a certeza de que não estava a ver mal.

-Bem… eis uma cena que nunca imaginei… – disse Inuyasha de olhos esbugalhados, olhando para o seu irmão a abraçar… uma humana. – Irónico… – disse ele sarcasticamente, cruzando os braços.

-Não a podes ressuscitar? – perguntou Rin num soluço e com a cabeça encostada no peito de Sesshoumaru.

-Se ela voltar a viver não terá nada, para além de recordações tristes e dolorosas – disse ele olhando para a aldeia totalmente destruída e para o sangue e fogo que havia em seu redor.

-Eu estava na mesma situação que ela e tu ressuscitaste-me… _Porquê_? – perguntou ela, olhando para ele.

'Também gostava de saber…' pensou ele aproximando-se para a beijar. O beijo não se realizou, pois Rin afastou-se dele com um empurrão. Uma aura maligna tornou a rodeá-la.

-Por favor, meu Lorde – implorou ela de olhos cerrados e a segurar na cabeça devido às dores que sentia – _Salva-me_!

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**É triste... mas não tenho reviews para responder T.T**

**Bem, espero que gostem deste capítulo n.n Como podem ver, continuo a não os fazer grandes para serem de mais fácil leitura.**

**Quanto a um próximo capítulo, obviamente que já está pronto mas quero criar algum _suspance _e por isso só o público dentro de alguns dias n.n**

**Ah... e não se esqueção dos reviews n.n**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviws**

**BjokaxXx **

**by: Naotsu-chan**


	14. O portal por detrás da alma corrompida

**Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos.**

* * *

Sesshoumaru aproximou-se de Rin. Esta mantinha-se de joelhos sobre a terra ensanguentada, do sangue que ela derramara, com as mãos na cabeça. Não dava para ver a sua face pois os seus longos e desalinhados cabelos negros cobriam-na.

-Rin – sussurrou o príncipe demónio esticando o braço para a alcançar, mas a sua mão recuou ou sentir de repente a onda de dor e tristeza invadi-lo. A aura maligna rodeava a rapariga e era tão forte que apesar de ainda ser de manhã parecia ser uma fria noite de Inverno de tão escuro que estava.

Ouviu-se um som, parecia uma espécie de gargalhada triste e forçada. Vinha de Rin que lentamente se começou a levantar. Olhou para uma manga do seu quimono, manchada do sangue das pessoas inocentes que matara.

-Olha no que é que te tornaste, pequena Rin… – murmurou Jaken com os olhos rasos de água. Rin ouviu o seu comentário, pois levantou finalmente a cabeça, fixando Jaken com os seus olhos de um vermelho sangue.

O pobre sapo-demónio estremeceu e soltou um grito de puro horror quando Rin o fulminou com uma onda de tortura. A tortura parou e Jaken ficou caído e com a respiração arfante, mas foi rapidamente socorrido por Kagome.

-Rin, porque é que estás a brincar com uma coisa daquelas? – perguntou uma voz vinda de cima. Hakudoushi observava de dentro o seu escudo protector. – Porque é que em vez de torturares o sapo não torturas os outros? – perguntou ele sorrindo maldosamente. Os olhos de Rin voltaram ao normal, apesar da aura maligna continuar a rodeá-la, e virou-se para Hakudoushi, com um sorriso falso nos lábios.

- E quem te garante que não é o que vou fazer a seguir? Tal como disseste, eu só estava a brincar… – disse ela virando-se novamente para quem estava em terra. Cada olhar que a encarava era diferente, raiva, pena, medo, tristeza…

-Acaba logo com eles – disse Hakudoushi. Cometeu um erro grave pois Rin olhou para ele com os olhos vermelhos.

-Tu não és nada, nem ninguém para me dares ordens – disse ela de olhos fixos no escudo protector onde Hakudoushi se encontrava, fazendo o escudo estremecer. A rapariga abriu os braços em direcção ao céu e fechou os olhos. Começou a fazer uma forte ventania. Todos que estavam em terra foram inundados por uma tristeza sem motivo. Shippou agarrou-se a Kagome e começou a soluçar, assim como a colegial.

A terra estremeceu fortemente e a magnitude aumentava ao mesmo tempo que Rin se ia elevando no ar. Vários relâmpagos, seguidos de um forte estrondo rasgaram o céu, iluminando a escuridão. Um portal abriu-se e vários milhares de demónios saíram de lá.

- E é essa rapariga que está a fazer isto tudo?! – perguntou Inuyasha agarrando Kagome, Shippou e o corpo desmaiado de Jaken e segurando-se a Tetsaiga para não serem levados pelas enormes rajadas de vento. A uns poucos metros, Miroku também usava o hiraikotsu para ele, e as inconscientes Sango e Kirara, não serem levados pelo vento. 'Maldição' pensava Inuyasha 'Como é que eu posso fazer alguma coisa sem deixar a Kagome ser levada pelo vento, ou ser torturado pela Rin?' Olhou para o seu irmão e não pode deixar de sentir inveja do facto dele ser um demónio puro.

Sesshoumaru finalmente quebrara a sua máscara de indiferença inexpressiva e olhava para Rin preocupado. '…_ela já não é a mesma Rin_.' Ecoava a voz de Kagura nos seus ouvidos. Não… a _sua_ Rin ainda se encontrava ali. Estava apenas perdida com os seus novos poderes e com o seu corpo alterado, mas seria ele, Sesshoumaru, quem a iria ajudar a encontrar-se…

--------------------------------------------------------

Olhou para o céu. Ainda era cedo mas estava escuro e uma fortíssima aura maligna rodeava aquelas terras.

-Veja senhora Kikyou! São demónios, não são? – perguntou inocentemente uma criança que estava ao colo da sacerdotisa enquanto apontava para o céu. Realmente vários demónios enchiam os céus a vários quilómetros de distância e alguns dirigiam-se para aquela aldeia. Kikyou olhou para as outras crianças, algumas começavam a chorar de medo, e para as pessoas da aldeia onde se encontrava. Algumas mulheres abraçavam os filhos e netos, e alguns homens ajoelhavam-se e imploravam misericórdia a Buda.

Kikyou pousou o menino no chão, indo este imediatamente correr para os braços do pai e olhou para o céu.

-O que acha dito, sacerdotisa? – perguntou Ryoma, o aldeão mais velho e mais sábio da aldeia. Kikyou encarou os olhos finos e enrugados do velho.

-As minhas flechas não conseguirão deter todos estes demónios… – disse ela trsitemente e olhou para as pessoas da aldeia. Mesmo que a culpa de o que quer que fosse que estivesse a acontecer, não fosse dela, nunca se perdoaria se acontecesse alguma coisa àquelas pessoas inocentes. Iria gastar muita energia, mas iria tentar, mesmo que isso lhe custasse a vida. '_Que vida_?' pensou tristemente. Começou a fazer gestos com os braços e mãos, iniciando assim a criação de um escudo.

-Espere, sacerdotisa. – Kikyou parou e olhou para o velho Ryoma – venha comigo – disse ele dando meia volta e entrando dentro de uma cabana. Kikyou seguiu-o e surpreendeu-se ao entrar na cabana. Por fora sem duvida era uma cabana perfeitamente normal, mas por dentro era como um templo pobre. Havia umas pedras encostadas às paredes da cabana. Todas elas tinham coisas lá escritas. A sacerdotisa aproximou-se das pedras e não conseguiu perceber nada daqueles símbolos e das estranhas inscrições lá escritas. Esticou o braço e tocou com a ponta dos dedos sobre a pedra fria. Sentiu uma enorme quantidade de energia e poder emanar delas, e uma aura que lhe trouxe paz e calma.

-Que pedras são estas? – perguntou.

-Mentiria se lhe dissesse – disse Ryoma tristemente – Estão nesta aldeia há várias centenas de anos. Ninguém sabe quando e como é que elas surgiram. Há quem diga que foi uma poderosa feiticeira-sacerdotisa que as criou e que selou o seu mais profundo segredo nessas pedras… – disse ele com um suspiro, levantou a cabeça e sorriu para Kikyou – Consegue sentir o poder delas, não consegue?

-Sim – sussurrou Kikyou.

-Use o poder delas para salvar a nossa aldeia – pediu ele, ajoelhando-se e fazendo uma profunda vénia. Kikyou sorriu-lhe e assentiu com um aceno de cabeça.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

'Naraku nunca lhe devia ter dado tanto poder' pensava Hakudoushi olhando espantado para Rin. Alguns demónios rodeavam-na. Rin fez um gesto com as mãos e os demónios que a cercavam começavam a desaparecer no ar, enquanto que o seu poder era absorvido por Rin.

Sesshoumaru começou a aproximar-se, mas a aura maligna que a rodeava era tão forte que até ele tinha dificuldade em aproximar-se. Olhou para ela e viu que ela estava de tal maneira possuída em poder que não tinha qualquer expressão facial, apenas os olhos continuavam de um vermelho sangue. O que é que ele poderia fazer para a parar? A imagem do sorriso da sua pequena Rin veio-lhe à mente…o beijo que lhe dera… a visão de Sayuri a dizer-lhe _'voltei para ti'_… Sayuri? O que é que ela tinha a ver com Rin?

Sesshoumaru não pensou nisso por muito tempo. Um portal estava a surgir mesmo por trás de Rin. Aquele cheiro nojento… só podia ser Naraku…

Vários tentáculos surgiram de dentro da outra dimensão, rodeando Rin, que saiu do transe com um grito de surpresa e fazendo o vento e os relâmpagos diminuírem. Todos olharam com espanto e sem saberem bem o que fazer, para Rin a ser arrastada para o portal.

-Meu mestre, o que é que estás a fazer? – perguntou Rin, tentando libertar-se de Naraku.

-Vou acabar com aquele Naraku – rosnou Inuyasha agarrando em Tetsaiga a preparando-se para lançar uma 'ferida de vento' sobre o portal.

-Espera – disse Kagome, agarrando-lhe o braço – Não vale a pena atacares, o Naraku está do outro lado do portal, além de que não o conseguimos destruir assim… – o meio-demónio baixou a espada contrariado – Se atacares, vais ferir a Rin e nós queremos é que ela volte ao normal…

-Feh… então o que é que fazemos? – Kagome não chegou a responder à pergunta, pois Rin estava prestes a passar para o outro lado do portal.

Lágrimas grossas escorriam-lhe pela cara e uma dor de cabeça insuportável, que lhe trazia pequenos flaches de imagens, mas poucos ela percebeu o que eram ou o seu significado… de todas as caras que viu passarem pela mente, apenas se lembrava perfeitamente de uma: a face do homem que descobrira que amava… Sentiu o seu corpo passar para a outra dimensão, mas ainda conseguiu ver uma última cara antes de atravessar completamente o portal.

-Meu Lord… – sussurrou ela entes de a escuridão a rodear.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**Bem... cá estou eu com mais um capítulo n.n e sem reviews para responder u.ú**

**Espero que está a acompanhar a minha fic, esteja a gostar (dah... claro que gostam senão não acompanhavam, né? n.n)**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**by: Naotsu-chan**


	15. Luta na escuridão

**Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos.**

* * *

Rin abriu os olhos vermelhos, desta vez por ter derramado lágrimas e não sangue. A primeira coisa para onde olhou foi para os braços e pernas presos pelos tentáculos de Naraku. Tentou libertar-se mas não conseguia mexer os membros. Tentou gritar por ajuda, mas apenas saiu um grito silencioso. 'Por que é que não me consigo mexer ou falar?!' pensou ela, com as lágrimas a encherem-lhe os olhos novamente.

-Não vale a pena Rin – disse uma voz vinda da escuridão. Surpreendeu-se ao conseguir mexer a cabeça para encarar quem pertencia a voz, apesar de saber perfeitamente de quem se tratava.

-Tu estás sob meu poder – disse Naraku aparecendo de repente por trás de Rin e sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido. A rapariga estremeceu ao sentir a voz daquele que antes pensara ser seu mestre tão perto de si.

Naraku saiu de trás dela e apareceu à sua frente, perigosamente perto. Rin cerrou os olhos e virou a cara com nojo. Sentiu a mão gelada de Naraku agarrar-lhe o queixo e virar a sua cara para ele. Abriu os olhos assustados e olhou para Naraku a uns escassos centímetros de si.

-Tsc, tsc – disse o demónio abanando a cabeça e dando estalidos com a língua – portaste-te mal, pequena Rin… – sussurrou ele como se ela fosse uma criança pequena. Rin cerrou de novo os olhos e tentou encolher-se ao sentir a respiração mórbida de Naraku na sua face. Onde estaria o seu Lord? Ele devia ter ficado do outro lado, não conseguindo atravessar o portal…

-Sabes… eu cometi um erro Rin… – dizia ele aproximando-se ainda mais de Rin que chorava silenciosamente, já não conseguindo evitar as lágrimas – desperdicei tempo e energia numa coisinha inútil e que só me trouxe problemas… – sussurrou ele – e essa coisinha és tu…

'Lord Sesshoumaru' chorava Rin. Um turbilhão de imagens, pensamentos, sentimentos e emoções passavam-lhe pela mente. Todas as memórias… estavam a voltar. Tudo aquilo que ela julgara sobre si era mentira. Ela não era imortal, poderosa, nem sequer era adulta…

- Por isso pequena Rin… – …E nunca chegaria a dizer a Sesshoumaru aquilo que sentira por ele… – ou és uma boa menina e não tens compaixão pelos humanos nojentos, nem hesitas em matar… – … ele não era como um pai para ela, como ela julgara. Agora que fora forçada a crescer percebera-se isso. Provavelmente se nada daquilo que Naraku lhe fizera tivesse acontecido e ela tivesse crescido como uma menina normal, teria acabado por chegar a essa conclusão dentro de uns anos… – … ou vou ter de acabar contigo! – ela _Amava-o_.

- Tens essas duas opções… Qual vais escolher – disse Naraku fixando os seus olhos vermelhos e cruéis em Rin e apertando-lhe o queixo para esta não lhe virar a cara. A única reacção de Rin foi abrir os olhos e olhar para Naraku da mesma maneira que este lhe olhava. Sim, ela estava assustada, muito assustada. A sua curta vida ia acabar naquele momento, sabia disso… mas não ia implorar por misericórdia e muito menos voltar a fazer aquilo que fizera… o mal que fizera a pessoas inocentes e pior ainda, à pessoa que amava. Sesshoumaru não tolerava cobardia, e ela não seria cobarde.

-Responde-me! – ordenou Naraku agarrando-lhe fortemente no queixo.

-Prefiro morrer – disse ela numa voz que não demonstrava pitada de medo, falando do modo indiferente que aprendera com o seu Lord.

Naraku soltou uma gargalhada forçada e olhou para ela com desdém.

-É uma pena – disse ele aproximando-se novamente de Rin que não retirava os seus olhos dos do demónio e sentindo a respiração fria dele na sua cara – Mas não serás desperdiçada… – disse ele aproximando a sua boca da dela. Rin sentiu um arrepio e uma onda de nojo. Não… com certeza Naraku não ia fazer aquilo pois não? Beijá-la?

Mas foi exactamente isso que ele fez. Rin sentiu os lábios finos e gelados dele irem de encontro aos seus e a sua língua nojenta forçar uma entrada na sua boca. Sentiu uma náusea fortíssima e não conseguiu conter as lágrimas. Naraku ainda estava a prender o seu corpo, era inútil tentar mexer-se. Queria morrer com a recordação do beijo apaixonado que dera a Sesshoumaru… não de entrada forçada da língua nojenta e gelada de Naraku na sua boca.

Rin abafou um grito ao sentir uma onda de dor e fraqueza apoderarem-se de si. Todo o seu poder estava a ser sugado por Naraku através do beijo. Mas aquela dor iria acabar… afinal ele acabaria por matá-la. Sentiu as ventosas de Naraku rodeá-la… não estava só a absorver o seu poder, ia também absorver o seu corpo. Sim tinha a sua lógica, assim o seu Lord nunca encontraria o seu corpo e não poderia usar a sua Tenseiga para a ressuscitar.

O seu Lord… Sesshoumaru… '_Salva-me_' implorava ela no limite da vida. Sentiu uma luz sobre os seus olhos e assim como uma forte explosão. A dor parou de repente. Parou de sentir a língua e as ventosas nojentas de Naraku. Estaria morta?

Ganhou coragem e abriu lentamente os olhos. Naraku estava à sua frente de costas e tinha enorme buraco a trespassa-lo.

_'Então não estou morta?'_

-Conseguis-te cá chegar… – disse Naraku com desdém enquanto que se regenerava. – Não sei como, mas ainda bem que aqui estás… – não conseguiu terminar o que estava a dizer pois quem quer que estivesse ali lançou-se sobre ele. Naraku pôs uma barreira à sua volta, não sendo minimamente afectado por quem o atacou, sendo este arremessado para longe, mas caindo com elegância e dignidade.

-Vieste… Sesshoumaru… – disse Naraku lançando um forte miasma sobre o demónio que se defendeu com a sua Toukijin.

Rin sentiu as lágrimas encherem-lhe os olhos, desta vez não por tristeza ou medo, mas de felicidade. Ele viera! Tentou mover-se e apenas sentiu os membros dormentes por ter sido agarrada com tanta força e por tanto tempo.

Se ela conseguisse quebrar a barreira de Naraku… mas como? Será que os seus poderes poderiam servir? Mas ela nem sabia que poderes tinha… e era bem provável que Naraku lhe tivesse conseguido retirar os poderes. Fechou os olhos e abriu os braços. Tinha de concentrar as poucas forças que lhe restavam em tentar quebrar a barreira de Naraku. Sentiu uma energia percorrer-lhe o corpo e a concentrar-se nas mãos.

Naraku olhava com desdém para Sesshoumaru. Sorriu. Sim… deveria ser Rin a acabar com o 'seu' Lord e para todo o efeito, ela acabara por ajudar, afinal ele só ali estava para a salvar. Afinal aquela rapariga sempre servira para alguma coisa. O seu sorriso desvaneceu-se quando viu Sesshoumaru a sorrir…

Sentiu uma luz branca rodear o seu escudo protector e este desvanecer-se. Olhou para trás e viu Rin desmaiada. 'Não' pensou. Não conseguira reaver todo o poder que lhe dera… e agora ela acabara com a sua barreira…

Sesshoumaru sentiu Toukijin pulsar e lançou-se sobre Naraku desprotegido, perfurando-lhe o peito. Toukijin iluminou-se dentro do peito de Naraku, explodindo numa luz ofuscante.

Naraku desvaneceu-se no ar… assim como aquela estranha dimensão escura, revelando uma pequena gruta.

Sesshoumaru aproximou-se do corpo desmaiado de Rin. Baixou-se e levantou-lhe o corpo.

-Rin – chamou ele num sussurro, como se a quisesse acordar de um sono mau. Rin abriu os seus olhos e encarou os olhos dourados do demónio. Um sorriso iluminou-lhe a cara.

Sesshoumaru não conseguiu evitar um leve sorriso ao ver a _sua _Rin com aquele sorriso tão característicos dela. Sentira tantas saudades daquele sorriso… dos brilho dos olhos de Rin… quanto ao seu corpo… deixara subitamente de ser criança, e isso iria trazer muitos problemas à rapariga… e a ele... Mas isso agora não importava… afinal ela estava agora ali, com ele, sã e salva.

-Estás a sorrir, meu Lord – ele não disse nada e apertou Rin contra o seu peito.

Sim ele estava a sorrir… afinal, tinha a sua Rin de volta.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Bem, cá estou eu de novo com mais um capítulo n.n**

**Tenho dois reviewzinhos para agradecer (eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh, festa xP) a _Tatiane Evans_ e _Hiwatari Satiko_ n.n** **(tenho neste momento seis reviews - tanto u.ú - mas dpois quando terminar esta parte da fanfic - não me lembro se já vos disse, mas esta fic vai por partes n.n - ponho os agradecimentos devidos e os nomes de todos aqueles que deixaram reviews n.n).**

**Quanto a este capítulo... tentei pôr uma mini-luta e um toque de romance n.n **

**Espero que gostem n.n**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Ah... já me estava a esquecer, um _bom 2007_ para vocês xD**

**by:Naotsu-chan**


	16. Indecisões

**Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (todos os direitos reservados). Esta fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.**

* * *

**-**Onde é que está o meu Lord?! – choramingava Jaken.

-Vocês nem calculam o esforço que eu estou a fazer para não matar esse sapo irritante… – rosnou Inuyasha.

- Já te dissemos, Jaken – disse Kagome cheia de paciência e olhando com um sorriso amável para o demónio – Não sabemos a onde é que o Sesshoumaru está. Vimo-lo a prender Tenseiga no portal para onde Naraku levou a Rin e depois o teu Lord atravessou-o também. – Concluiu ela.

Jaken deu um pulo, olhou para o grupo e desatou novamente a chorar.

-Onde é que está o meu Lord ?! - repetiu ele – Isto é tão triste… reduzido a um grupo de míseros humanos, um fedelho irritante – 'Hei!' gritou Shippou indignado – e um meio-demónio bastard… - Não acabou o que ia dizer pois Inuyasha não se conteve em agarrar-lhe o pescoço, pronto para o esganar.

-Pára com isso – pediu a colegial, já com uma veia a pulsar na testa, enquanto que Jaken guinchava de falta de ar – vais acabar por matá-lo…

-Até que nem era uma má ideia – disse Inuyasha com um sorriso maldoso – assim fazíamos este servo leal ir ter com o seu Amo… – Jaken começou a contorcer-se com força e Inuyasha soltou-o.

-O meu Lord está vivo sim! – disse ele com lágrimas nos olhos – E há-de voltar para vir buscar o seu fiel Jaken!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sango abriu lentamente os olhos. Sentia o seu corpo molhado de tanto suar e os olhos estavam enevoados. Levantou-se e sentou-se no futon onde estava deitada. Piscou várias vezes os olhos, deixando cair algumas lágrimas, até conseguir ver onde estava. Uma cabana, pobremente equipada. Olhou para a direita e viu o seu hiraikotsu encostado à parede, assim como as suas outras armas e as suas roupas.

'As minhas roupas…' raciocinou ela. Levantou a manta do futon e sentiu um forte embaraço. Estava completamente nua, apenas com algumas ligaduras à volta da coxa direita e no pulso esquerdo. Olhou para as suas roupas do outro lado da cabana. Tinha de chegar rapidamente até elas antes que um certo 'alguém' lhe entrasse pela cabana.

Não chegou a levantar-se pois esse certo 'alguém' acabara de entrar na cabana segurando Kirara nos braços.

-Acordas-te… como é que te sentes? – perguntou Miroku ajoelhando-se mesmo ao lado de Sango. Kirara saltou sobre o futon de Sango que a abraçou fortemente, tentando disfarçar o embaraço e evitando olhar para Miroku.

- Kirara, acho que ouvi o Shippou chamar-te. Acho melhor ires lá fora – disse Miroku levantando-se e olhando para a pequena janelita da cabana. A gatinha-demónio saltou do colo de Sango e ia em direcção à porta da cabana.

-Espera Kirara – a demónio parou e olhou para a rapariga – eu não ouvi o Shippou chamar-te… – disse ela com um tom azedo na voz '…esse tarado é que quer ficar sozinho comigo… e acho que desta vez eu não iria aguentar…' pensou ela.

-Kirara! – ouviu-se uma vozinha entrar na cabana – Aí estás tu… - disse Shippou, fazendo Miroku olhar para Sango e esta encolher-se envergonhada no futon – Sango, estás melhor? – perguntou a criança, ao que Sango respondeu com um aceno de cabeça. – Bem eu vou com os outros até à floresta buscar mais comida… e também para distrair o Inuyasha que daqui a pouco mata aquele sapo…

- 'Sapo'? – perguntou a exterminadora confusa.

-Ah… sim… o Jaken … – ouviu-se Kagome a chamar por Shippou e Kirara – Bem… o Miroku explica-te, agora temos d'ir – disse ele – A Kagome diz que de manhã já cá devemos estar… Portem-se bem – disse Shippou olhando sarcasticamente para o monge que engoliu um seco e fez um sorriso sem graça.

-Espera… – Shippou que já estava de saída olhou para Sango – Por que é que tem que ser logo ele a ficar comigo?! – perguntou ela apontando para Miroku e fazendo um olhar implorante a Shippou, que fez um sorriso maldoso e encolheu os ombros.

-Sei lá… foi o que decidiram… – disse ele dando meia volta e saindo.

-Quem foi que decidiu?! – perguntou ela ou fim de algum tempo e olhando para o monge de um modo assassino.

- Sango, precisamos falar – disse ele sentando-se no futon de Sango. Esta não conseguiu evitar corar. Dobrou os joelhos e colocou os braços à volta deles, ficando muito encolhida, e afastando-se ao máximo de Miroku.

- Foste tu quem me fez isto? – perguntou ela num sussurro e continuando sem olhar para ele.

-'Isto'?

-Foste tu quem me despiu?! – olhou para ele com a cara completamente vermelha e com um olhar acusador. Ele desatou a rir.

- Bem minha Sango – disse ele com um sorriso maroto e esfregando o pescoço – sinceramente não me importava nada de fazer isso, mas não, não fui eu quem te despiu. Quem fez as ligaduras fui eu, sim, mas reparei que estavas a suar demasiado e por isso pedi à Kagome se não se importava de te vir despir… é que parti do princípio que não ias gostar…

Sango deu um profundo suspiro. Sentia-se um pouco desiludida… Espantou-se com os seus próprios pensamentos. Será que ela desejava que ele a visse nua? Não… nem pensar! Quer dizer… no fundo, ela desejava muito sentir-se nua sobre os braços de Miroku…

Sentiu um calor entre as pernas. 'Não' pensou enquanto a sua cara ficava cada vez mais vermelha. Não podia sentir esse tipo de desejos carnais logo agora que estava nua por baixo da manta e que estava completamente sozinha com o monge pervertido.

Miroku aproximou-se ainda mais e colocou a sua mão sobre um dos joelhos de Sango que lutava consigo mesma para não se lançar nos braços do rapaz.

-Estás melhor? É que a Rin atacou-te e caíste da Kirara… consegui-te apanhar mesmo a tempo… – 'Por que é que ele me está a olhar assim?! Tão profundamente?' pensava Sango.

-Sim… acho que estou melhor…

-'Achas'? - perguntou Miroku preocupado.

-Estou melhor – disse ela olhando finalmente para ele. Sentiu de repente os braços do rapaz rodearem-na. Sango ficou sem saber o que fazer… Sentia-se confusa… Uma parte de si queria abraçar Miroku, abraçar uma aventura; a outra dizia para ela se afastar dele, que ela por muito que quisesse não devia fazer nada que pudesse trazer consequência… ela poderia ficar grávida…

-Não sabes o quanto me custou ficar este tempo todo sem falar contigo… Porquê, Sango? O que é que…

-Tenho medo… – murmurou ela cortando o raciocínio de Miroku.

- Mas medo de quê, minha Sango? – perguntou ele agarrando no queixo dela e fixando os seus olhos castanhos que pareciam duas pocinhas de tão rasos de água que estavam.

-Das consequências… - sussurrou a rapariga enquanto duas lágrimas gordas lhe escorriam pela face.

-Que consequências? – perguntou ele, limpando-lhe as lágrimas com os polegares.

-E se eu… tu sabes… ficar grávida – sussurrou ela envergonhada. Miroku sorriu-lhe e deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

-Nada me traria mais felicidade que um filho – Sango a abriu a boca para falar, mas não lhe saiu nenhum som. Ele podia ser como outros homens, que fazem o filho apenas desejando 'fazer', mas Miroku podia ser um autêntico pervertido, mas desejava muito ter um filho. – Mas se tu não estás preparada… - disse ele com um profundo suspiro.

Sango encostou-se ao peito dele. Não sabia o que fazer. Queria muito fazer amor com Miroku e ainda mais fazê-lo feliz… mas ter um filho? Não que ela não quisesse ter filhos, mas não naquele momento. Era uma grande irresponsabilidade, afinal eles estavam sempre a viajar, sempre na busca pelos fragmentos de jóia ou do paradeiro daquele maldito Naraku. Andar com uma criança atrás? Não era demasiado perigoso. Deixá-la na aldeia da velha Kaede? Não, ela não teria coragem de abandonar um filho…

-Sango, acho melhor descansares – disse Miroku, prestes a levantar-se. Surpreendeu-se ao sentir os braços de Sango rodearem-no para ele não se ir embora. – Sango…

Mas… quando é que aquela jornada acabaria? Poderia durar anos, décadas… poderiam morrer sem nunca terem vivido… E Miroku… bem… ele era um homem, podia dormir com qualquer rapariga que achasse pelas aldeias por onde passavam e deixar lá bastardos. Mas e ela? Não queria morrer virgem… e se engravidasse… Bem, seria bastante arriscado, mas seria _uma aventura_…

- Faz-me _a pergunta_ – sussurrou ela sensualmente.

-'A pergunta'? – Miroku afastou-se um pouco e olhou para Sango. Estava tão bonita. Sentiu um arrepio quente percorrer-lhe o corpo ao reparar que a manta estava a cair, mostrando um mamilo redondo e rosa.

-Sim… a pergunta que estás sempre a fazer… – sussurrou ela envergonhada, enquanto a manta descaía ainda mais deixando ambos os peitos à mostra.

-Minha Sango – disse ele aproximando-se da boca entreaberta de Sango e sentindo a sua respiração quente e ofegante – _Queres ter um filho meu?_

-Sim – sussurrou Sango lançando-se sobre Miroku.

Como é que ela aguentara tanto tempo no seu esquema de ignorar Miroku, para evitar que aquilo acontecesse? Depois de ter sentido a língua quente e húmida de Miroku na sua boca, como é que ela aguentara aqueles dias sem um beijo dele?

Sango começou tímida, se bem que todo o seu corpo ardia de desejo. Sentia as mãos e a língua de Miroku percorreram cada centímetro do seu corpo. As mãos dela começaram pelo pescoço dele, e iam-se enfiando, marotas por todos os cantinhos dele, assim como a sua boca que fazia igualmente o mesmo.

-Miroku… nunca fiz isto antes – admitiu ela num misto de orgulho e vergonha. Miroku deu-lhe um beijo ao de leve nos lábios e sorriu para ela.

-Não tenhas medo… prometo não te magoar – disse ele abraçando-a e colocando-se entre as pernas afuniladas dela.

Sango soltou um gemido, não de dor, mas de surpresa, que foi rapidamente abafado por um profundo beijo do seu monge, quando este a penetrou pela primeira vez. Sentiu Miroku deslizar dentro de si e ao quanto mais ele fazia isso mais se apercebia do quanto o amava.

Soltaram um grito quando atingiram juntos o ponto máximo de prazer. Miroku depositou a sua semente dentro de Sango e deu-lhe um último e profundo beijo antes de dormirem abraçados e com um sorriso nos lábios.

Se aquela noite tivesse alguma consequência, seria apenas mais uma aventura.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**xP uma tentativa ligeiramente frustrada de hentai...**

**Mas até que nem saiu assim tão mal n.n... acham que saiu mal Oo???**

**Desculpem ter demorado tanto tempo n.n'... motivo: acho que preguiça xD**

**Mas para compensar a demora talvez publique outro capítulo mais cedo do que imaginam n.n...**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**by: Naotsu-chan**


	17. Criança adulta

**Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (todos os direitos reservados). Esta fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.**

* * *

'Mudou tanto…' pensava Sesshoumaru. Estava sentado num galho de uma velha árvore, completamente escondido por entre as folhagens. Sabia que não deveria estar ali… a 'observar' Rin.

Ela esfregava vigorosamente o corpo para se livrar de qualquer pequeno vestígio daquele nojento do Naraku. 'É inútil, Rin' pensava o demónio. A marca de Naraku, a aranha, desaparecera-lhe do ombro, mostrando que ela já não estava sobre o seu domínio. O cheiro de Naraku aos poucos foi desaparecendo… mas ele deixara algo…

Rin nunca mais seria a mesma… era agora uma mulher, mesmo sem ter terminado a sua infância ou passado pela puberdade e adolescência. Olhou para o corpo daquela que em tempos fora como uma filha para ele. Sentiu um arrepio quente percorrer-lhe o corpo e escancarou os dentes com raiva de si mesmo.

Ele não deveria estar ali a espiá-la enquanto ela tomava pacificamente o seu banho, mas temia que algum homem sentisse a presença de uma jovem bonita e indefesa e que tentasse alguma coisa com ela. Sim, agora sendo uma jovem mulher seria ainda mais perigoso para ela…

Sesshoumaru sentiu uma brisa ir de encontro à sua face, e com a brisa veio um odor. Sangue… de Rin…

Não controlou o impulso de a ir salvar, esquecendo-se de que não era suposto estar ali a vigiá-la.

Rin sobressaltou-se e soltou um grito, ao sentir uma presença atrás de si. Afundou-se na água, deixando os olhos e o nariz à superfície. O seu coração palpitava na boca e o medo de olhar era mais que muito, mas a curiosidade foi mais forte e lentamente virou-se para encarar o possível agressor. Uma onda de alívio subestituiu a de medo, mas também uma de vergonha ao ver que era Sesshoumaru. Ele podia ser o '_seu Lord_', mas não tinha o direito de a espiar no banho!

-Meu Lord… tu… eu… – gaguejou ela embaraçada e zangada.

-Sangue… estás a sangrar, Rin – disse ele aproximando-se do rio.

'Sangrar'? Rin olhou para a água à sua volta e ficou completamente estática de medo perante a água turva do seu sangue.

-Rin, sai da água – ordenou o demónio atirando uma toalha à rapariga e virando-se de costas para ela. 'Este sangue… ela não está ferida…' pensava ele reconhecendo o cheiro do sangue da fertilidade de Rin 'Ela não foi só mudada por fora… todo o seu corpo mudou…'

-Já está, meu Lord – sussurrou Rin envergonhada. Sesshoumaru virou-se e viu a pequena toalha branca, agora com manchas avermelhadas de sangue à volta do tronco de Rin, suficiente para lhe tapar o peito e até meio das coxas.

-Já te limpaste… – disse Sesshoumaru aproximando-se da rapariga que continuava a olhar para os pés, e que assentiu timidamente com um aceno de cabeça.

Ela sentia-se tão envergonhada e assustada ao mesmo temo… O que é que Sesshoumaru ia pensar vendo-a sangrar assim, sem motivo? E de onde é que o sangue vinha? Será que fora Naraku a amaldiçoá-la? Os pensamentos de Rin foram interrompidos ao sentir uma estranha coisa quente entre as pernas…

Sesshoumaru também se apercebeu do que se estava a passar com Rin, ao sentir subitamente o cheiro a sangue ficar mais forte e confirmou-o ao ver um fio de sangue escorrer pela coxa de Rin.

- O que é que se passa comigo?! – perguntou Rin num tom de voz desesperante e com os olhos rasos de lágrimas. – Meu Lord… por favor ajuda-me… – implorou ela.

-Não te posso ajudar nesse tipo de assuntos – disse ele friamente e virando-lhe as costas. Sentiu o odor a sal das lágrimas dela – Mas não te preocupes – acrescentou – isso é normal, nas mulheres…

-É? – perguntou ela, correndo para a frente de Sesshoumaru. Se era assim tão normal, então porque é que ele lhe estava a virar as costas, como se não a quisesse olhar para ela?

-Precisas de roupas novas… e de alguma mulher que te explique isso… – disse ele, friamente como sempre e andando em direcção à floresta. 'Porque é que não és tu a explicar-me isso? E porque é que nem sequer olhas para mim?' perguntava-se Rin – Veste-te – ordenou Sesshoumaru entrando na floresta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Há uma aldeia lá em baixo – disse finalmente Sesshoumaru, após três longas horas de caminhada. Ele e Rin estavam no cimo de uma colina com as estrelas e uma fina meia lua sobre si. – Compra roupas novas e mais aquilo que precisares.

-Mas… – Rin parou de falar. Não sabia o que havia de dizer. Afinal o que era aquele sangue e o que é que se passava com _ela_? E com _ele_? Não lhe falava e nem sequer olhava para ela desde que lhe entregara a toalha para ela se secar. A rapariga sentia as lágrimas virem-lhe aos olhos enquanto olhava para o seu Lord que olhava para o céu estrelado. 'Diz alguma coisa… Olha ao menos para mim…' Uma lágrima gorda escorreu pela face de Rin.

-Pára de chorar – ordenou Sesshoumaru com a sua habitual indiferença. 'Porque é que ele é assim?' perguntava-se Rin cerrando os punhos e os olhos e começando a soluçar.

-_Porquê?_ – Sesshoumaru olhou finalmente para Rin. – Porque é que estás com _medo_ de olhar para mim? – Rin acabara de tocar na ferida. Ele… Sesshoumaru, Lord das Terras do Oeste, com medo? De quê? Duma mísera humana?! A rapariga também se apercebeu o erro nas suas palavras, cerrou os olhos e encolheu-se, prevendo uma possível surra.

Mas em vez da surra, sentiu Sesshoumaru rodeá-la num abraço. Um abraço quente e cheio de amor. Rin fechou os olhos e sorriu enquanto se enroscava no peito de Sesshoumaru.

Será que ela tinha razão? Ele estava com medo de olhar para ela? Porquê? Sesshoumaru fechou igualmente os olhos e tentou arrumar os seus pensamentos. Não acreditava no que se estava a passar consigo… Só poderia ser um mal de família, primeiro o seu pai, depois o bastardo do seu irmão… e agora até a ele… que sempre desprezara humanos, que sempre achara essa raça inferior e indigna de habitar no mesmo mundo que ele… estar ali, com a lua sua testemunha, abraçado a uma humana…

Sorriu da ironia do destino, que sem duvida lhe pregara uma partida ao fazê-lo odiar humanos, mas a amar uma humana…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ah… que idade disseste que tinhas, minha filha – perguntou a velhota olhando com os seus olhos enrugados e amarelados da idade para Rin, enquanto lhe servia uma chávena de chá fumegante.

-Não disse, mas tenho dezassete, senhora Mariko – mentiu Rin levando a chávena de chá à boca, mas afastando rapidamente ao sentir a língua queimar-se.

-Bem… é que não é lá muito normal na tua idade… – disse Mariko sentando-se em frente de Rin.

-O que é que não é normal? E porque é que não é normal? – Perguntou Rin.

-Desculpa criança, mas posso perguntar-te uma coisa? – Rin assentiu num aceno de cabeça – Não tens nenhuma mãe, irmã, tia, ou avó? – a rapariga não pode deixar de sorrir, um sorriso triste.

-Como já lhe disse, nem sequer me lembro da minha mãe, ela morreu quando eu era demasiado pequena para me lembrar dela. Mas tive uma irmã, mas ela também já morreu há alguns anos… Não tenho nem tias nem avós para me explicarem o que se passa comigo… só sei que isto é uma coisa de mulheres – disse ela corando embaraçada.

-Disse-te que não era normal na tua idade, porque costuma aparecer mais cedo, por volta dos doze ou treze anos, ou pouco mais tarde… mas não tão mais tarde. – disse Mariko –despe-te e deita-te, minha filha. – Rin obedeceu, tirando o seu quimono, e deitando-se num futon. Sentiu as mãos experientes da mulher massajarem-lhe o baixo ventre e depois apalparem-lhe o peito. – Parece estar tudo bem contigo… – disse a mulher enquanto estendia umas pequenas toalhas brancas a Rin – Já sabes que enquanto estiveres com as regras aconselho-te a teres sempre uma toalha, ou outro tecido bom absorvente, entre as pernas.

Rin assentiu com a cabeça, mas depois olhou interrogativamente para a mulher.

-'Regras'? – perguntou Rin colocando a toalha entre as pernas, apesar de há já algumas horas que tinha a toalha limpa por o sangue ter parado.

-É como esse sangue se chama. Vais tê-lo até por volta dos cinquenta anos. Irá durante alguns dias, entre três dias a uma semana, como já reparaste, e vir-te-á todas as luas. – explicou Mariko ajudando Rin a atar o obi.

-Mas virá sempre? – perguntou Rin inocentemente.

-Bem, pode não vir… – disse a velhota sorrindo – nem sempre vem todas as luas e outras vezes pode vir mais que uma vez, mas se te ficar muito tempo sem vir, bom… é porque daí a umas luas, serás mãe. – Concluiu ela.

-'_Mãe_'? – Rin olhou curiosa para Mariko que parou de cortar alguns legumes para uma sopa e olhou com carinho para aquela rapariga curiosamente estranha. Aparecera-lha ali, numa manhã, em que o Sol mal aparecia no horizonte, para comprar roupa e para encontrar uma mulher qualquer, que lhe explicasse algumas dúvidas que tinha. Estava ali há cerca de uma semana, até as regras pararem, que era os que estava a acontecer, mas só agora ganhara coragem para perguntar a Mariko o que se passava consigo. A velhota estranhou o facto dela ter aparecido toda suja de sangue e das regras lhe parecerem tão estranhas, mas nada disse.

-Exactamente. As regras mostram a fertilidade da mulher, ou seja, significam que podes ter filhos. – Riu da expressão boquiaberta da rapariga – Pois é… Se tivesses família, provavelmente já te estariam a arranjar um marido, mas assim, és livre de teres, ou não teres filhos... e homem… Mas tem cuidado criança – disse Mariko apontado com uma faca afiada para Rin – Tens de ter cuidado com os homens…

-'Cuidado'? – perguntou Rin, ajudando a cortar os legumes.

-Sim… eles podem forçar-te, ou até fazerem os filhos e depois nunca mais os voltas a ver… Pois é, a vida não é nenhum conto de fadas, criança…

Rin abriu a boca e ia inocentemente perguntar o que era aquilo do 'fazerem', mas ouviu-se subitamente um estrondo e vários gritos.

A rapariga levantou-se e ia sair para ver o que se estava a passar, quando sentiu o seu braço a ser agarrado por Mariko.

-Não saias daqui, criança – sussurrou a velhota enquanto apagava o lume – Por nada deste mundo te mexas ou faças qualquer tipo de barulho – avisou Mariko saindo da cabana.

Rin encolheu-se num canto. O que é se estaria a passar lá fora? Estaria alguém a atacar aquela aldeia? Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao ouvir um grito.

- Senhora Mariko! – esquecendo-se do que a mulher lhe dissera, levantou-se rapidamente e saiu. Correu até chegar ao centro da aldeia e sentiu o sangue gelar ao reconhecer o corpo mutilado e encharcado de sangue de Mariko, caído à sua frente. Olhou para a aldeia em seu redor e vários corpos mutilados cobriam o chão enquanto que as casas eram queimadas pelo fogo.

Ouviu um grito feminino à sua frente. Uma rapariga, pouco mais nova que ela contorcia-se às mãos de um homem que olhava para ela como um faminto olha para um banquete. Aquilo que Riu via repugnou-a ainda mais do que quando Naraku a beijara. O homem abria o quimono à pobre rapariga e parecia estar a morder-lhe o mamilo enquanto que uma mão se enfiava por baixo do quimono e remexia entre as pernas da rapariga que gritava e chorava.

Rin levantou-se e correu em direcção da casa de Mariko, mas soltou um grito silencioso ao ver a casa em chamas. De repente, uns braços grossos, sujos e suados rodearam-lhe a cintura. Soltou um grito, mas uma mão nojenta tratou logo de lhe tapar a boca.

-Olhem só para este petisco que eu achei… – disse uma voz pastosa, mesmo ao seu ouvido. Rin tentou olhar para o lado, mas sentiu uma língua lamber-lhe a cara e quase não conteve um vómito. Tentou contorcer-se, mas aquele homem nojento apertava-a cada vez mais enquanto que a sua mão livre se enfiava dentro do quimono. Rin não conteve as lágrimas ao sentir a mão quente e nojenta do homem apertar-lhe o peito.

'Onde é que estás, meu Lord?'

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**Desculpem não ter publicado nenhum capítulo mais cedo... mas desta vez não foi por preguiça mas por falta de tempo n.n'**

**E quero agradecer aos 9 (sim!!!! 9 xD) reviews... tudo mérito da _clara-chann_ n.n (eu sei que faço os capítulos pequenos mas é que assim é mais fácil para mim escrever e para vocês verem os momentos de maneira mais separada n.n).**

**Quanto a este capítulo... espero que tenham gostado n.n... eu, pelo menos, gostei xD**

**E façam como a _clara-chann _e mandém reviews n.n (vão deixar uma escritora feliz n.n)... Digam tudo o que quiserem... desde críticas a sujestões xD**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**by: Naotsu-chan**


	18. A profecia

**Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (todos os direitos reservados). Esta fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.**

* * *

-Ah… Kagome… – a rapariga olhou para Shippou que estava ao seu colo – O que é que o Miroku fez à Sango? – perguntou ele trepando para os ombros da colegial. Kagome sorriu e olhou para o casal que caminhava de mão dada mesmo à sua frente.

-O miúdo tem razão… o que é que se passa com vocês? – Kagome lançou um olhar furioso a Inuyasha, tanto pelo facto de ele não a ter deixado explicar os recentes acontecimentos do casal, como pelo facto dele ser tão cego e insensível.

-Hehehe… A minha Sangozinha aceitou ter um filho meu. – disse Miroku com um largo sorriso nos lábios enquanto que a exterminadora assentia corada. Sorriram ambos ao verem a expressão de incredibilidade de Shippou e Inuyasha – Não é verdade, minha Sango? – perguntou o monge pervertido pondo a mão onde não devia e tendo uma bofetada como resposta.

-Em público não… – sussurrou Sango entre dentes, pondo a mão de Miroku num sítio mais decente.

-Uau… Quem diria, tinhas razão Kagome… – disse Inuyasha virando-se para Kagome.

-Nãaaaaaao… a sério? – disse ela sarcasticamente. – Inuyasha, no que diz respeito a matéria amorosa és mesmo cego! – O rapaz olhou para ela, mas não conseguiu dizer nada. '_Míssil lançado; Alvo atingido…_' pensou Kagome ao ver a expressão dele. Depois do que acabara de dizer, talvez ele começasse a prestar mais atenção ao seu redor… nomeadamente a ela.

-Bem, mas aquilo que o Miroku quis dizer foi que aceitaste casar com ele? – perguntou a criança descendo de Kagome e pondo-se à frente do casal.

-Ah… bem… – começou a rapariga com um ar atrapalhado.

-Não, não… eu quis mesmo dizer que ela aceitou ter um filho meu! – disse o monge pregando um sonoro beijo da bochecha corada de Sango – Quem sabe, dentro de umas luas temos mais um companheiro… - disse Miroku orgulhoso, massajando o baixo ventre de Sango que não podia estar mais embaraçada e feliz ao mesmo tempo.

Agora até Kagome olhava boquiaberta para o casal. Era sua intenção que eles se acertassem na noite em que ela e o resto do grupo os deixaram sozinhos… mas não esperava que eles tivessem evoluído tanto. Sentiu uma forte pontada de inveja. Ela queria muito que os seus amigos se acertassem, mas custava-lhe um pouco pensar no facto de Sango poder até estar grávida e de ela nunca ter dado sequer um beijo na vida… mas isso era ao menos… mas agora ver Sango e Miroku de mãos dadas… quando é que ela e Inuyasha se acertariam? '_Não sejas parva! Vocês nunca se acertarão!_' gritou-lhe a sua consciência. Deu um profundo suspiro e decidiu sorrir para o casal recém assumido, afinal eles não tinham culpa de nada que lhe passava pela cabeça nem dos seus sentimentos pelo meio-demónio.

-Queres dizer que dentro de umas luas haverá mais um humano por aí? – Todos olharam espantados para Jaken que ainda os acompanhava e que acabara de fazer uma pergunta diferente do seu habitual '_Onde está o meu Lord?_'

-E calares a boca, não? – rosnou Inuyasha acertando com o seu punho na cabeça do demónio-sapo.

-Bem… Vamos mudar de assunto, pode ser? – perguntou Sango atrapalhada, ao que ninguém levantou objecções e ao que Miroku lhe respondeu com outro beijo na bochecha corada.

Inuyasha olhou para o casal à sua frente. Ele nunca reparara, mesmo estando constantemente a ouvir as observações a respeito do casal vindas de Shippou e Kagome. Será que ela tinha razão e ele era mesmo cego? '_Tu gostas dela…_' disse a vozinha da sua consciência. Olhou para a colegial e sorriu. Sim, talvez fosse verdade e ele não quisesse admitir. Quando Kikyou o lacrou na árvore achou que se sobrevivesse àquilo nunca mais tornaria a amar. Pelos vistos, estava errado. '_Tu amas aquela rapariga, meu mestre_' disse-lhe 'a' consciência. '_Desde quando é que a minha consciência diz 'meu mestre'?!_' raciocinou o meio-demónio sentindo de repente uma picada na ponta do nariz.

-Myouga – agarrou a pulga-demónio e começou a apertá-lo fazendo-o soltar alguns guinchos.

-Pára! Estás a magoá-lo! – gritou Kagome. '_Feh, melhor parares se não queres que ela para além de cego e insensível te chame de monstro sem coração e esmagador de pulgas_'.

-Ah… obrigado… – agradeceu Myouga saltando para o chão. A pulga olhou para o grupo que começara a andar e apressou-se a correr para a frente deles, quase levando uma pisadela propositada de Inuyasha.

-Meu mestre, por favor, não vão para aquele lado! – implorou Myouga saltando para a ponta do nariz de Kagome.

-Então e porquê? – perguntou Inuyasha com desdém, olhando para a sua frente. Não lhe parecia nada estranho, apenas umas terras pobres e vazias, mas mais nada para além disso. – O Naraku está para aqueles lados?

-Bem… Isso eu não sei... - um suspiro de desapontamento ouviu-se vinda de todo o grupo - Mas... - Myouga tossiu para aclarar a voz e saltou para uma rocha, sentando-se lá e pondo a sua habitual pose de contador de histórias. – Essas terras…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Quem está aí? – gritou. Há algumas horas que sentia a constante presença de alguém a segui-la. Sentiu um estranho calafrio a percorrer-lhe a espinha e teve a certeza. Sim, sem dúvida estava ali alguém. Uma estranha vibração no ar e uma forte presença maligna. Agarrou com força o medalhão que trazia ao peito e olhou para a sua pupila que tremia tanto do frio das montanhas e da noite, como de medo. Tirou a manta azul-noite das suas costas e cobriu a rapariga.

-Minha Senhora…

-Se me acontecer alguma coisa, passarás a ser tu, Mamemitsu, a Senhora da Noite e das Brumas**(1)**. – disse ela olhando com um sorriso triste para a rapariga. Duas lágrimas rolaram-lhe pela face enrugada pelo tempo e por tudo o que já passara na sua longa vida. Era assim que ia terminar, protegendo a sua pupila da visão que a pequena tivera recentemente.

-Está a chorar? – perguntou a rapariga à velha Senhora. A velha mulher não conseguiu responder e abraçou Mamemitsu, fazendo-a igualmente soluçar.

-É a visão que eu tive, não é? – perguntou a rapariga de olhos cerrados, num soluço.

-Sim… – agarrou na face redonda e molhada de lágrimas geladas de Mamemitsu. – Abre os olhos Mamemitsu.

-Para quê? – perguntou a pupila com a voz tremida.

-Faz o que te digo! Abre os olhos! – ordenou a velha Senhora. Lentamente Mamemitsu abriu os seus olhos vazios. – O que vês?

-Nada… – soluçou a rapariga. A mão da velha mulher foi de encontro à sua face numa forte bofetada. A Senhora suspirou profundamente e olhou com ternura para a rapariga, agora com cinco dedos bem marcados na cara, mas que pareceu, de repente, tornar-se insensível ao mundo em seu redor.

-Mamemitsu, tu tens um dom muito especial… é mentira quando dizes que és cega! Sim, é verdade que não vês como as outras pessoas. Vês muito mais do que isso! – gritou-lhe a mulher agarrando ombros ossudos da rapariga – Percebes isso?

Mamemitsu respondeu com súbito estremecimento fazendo a velha largá-la rapidamente. Uma aura tão forte que chegava a ser visível rodeou a rapariga fazendo o seu cabelo voar com um vento que não existia e os seus olhos acinzentados e vazios ficarem de um tom azul-celeste. '_Está a acontecer… está a ter novamente uma visão…_' pensava a Senhora olhando para a sua jovem pupila num misto de orgulho e medo.

- _Estendeu a sua mão e os rios pararam de correr..._ - sussurrou Mamemitsu fazendo a sua mestra levar às mãos à boca para abafar um guincho de espanto - _Estendeu a sua mão e o sangue dos inimigos pararam de correr nas suas veias... Estendeu a sua mão e fez do dia uma noite escura e sombria... Estendeu a sua mão e as almas perdidas voltaram ao começo... Estendeu a sua mão e o calor preencheu o frio... Estendeu a sua mão e o tempo separou-se... Mas... _- A voz sussurrada de Mamemitsu calou-se de repente e tornou a falar desta vez num tom claro, forte e cheio de paixão:

- _Sobre a Lua desaparecida no céu e sobre o solo vermelho, o destino cumprir-se-à, o sangue e a alma unir-se-ão sob a luz purificadora, revelando..._ – A voz sem tom do outro mundo, que falava através de Mamemitsu calou-se repentinamente.

-Revelando… – incentivou a Senhora.

-… _Morte_… – disse finalmente Mamemitsu numa voz rouca e quase inaudível enquanto que grossas lágrimas lhe escorriam pela face sem expressão. A Senhora olhou assustada para Mamemitsu, contendo-se para não a abraçar. Se a abraçasse quebraria o transe e Mamemitsu poderia ficar presa entre o mundo material e a sua visão.

A Senhora paralisou-se de medo ao ouvir uma gargalhada forçada e cheia de maldade, mesmo atrás de si. Fechou os olhos com força, tentando controlar o seu medo. Não podia ficar ali, assim. Tinha proteger Mamemitsu e cumprir o seu destino.

-És tu, Onigumo? – perguntou a Senhora virando-se com um sorriso nos seus lábios finos e secos e sem demonstrar pitada de medo.

- És Mamekichi, a Senhora da Noite e das Brumas? – Perguntou a voz vinda agora de todos os lados e de nenhum deles.

-Eu fiz a pergunta primeiro, por isso, mandam as regras da boa educação, que me respondas primeiro. - disse Mamekichi levantando-se imponente, apesar do medo que sentia ao ouvir a estranha voz rir novamente.

-Mas eu não tive educação, portanto não conheço essas tuas regras… – agora a voz vinha de um portal que apareceu mesmo à frente de Mamekichi.

-Então eu respondo por ti: não, não és o Onigumo. És algo muito pior que esse infeliz… – O corpo do dono da voz apareceu finalmente, vindo do portal, e parecia tão feliz como uma criança que acabou de receber o presente que tanto queria. – Ou será que estou enganada, Naraku?

-Apenas mudaste fisicamente, querida Mamekichi… – disse Naraku aproximando-se da velha Senhora. Mamekichi fechou os olhos e esticou os braços para os lados. Seria a última vez que faria isso. Uma densa bruma cobriu as montanhas, sendo impossível ver o que quer que fosse. – Sabes, a tua rapariga acabou de me dar uma preciosa informação… E essa rapariga, poderá ser-me muito útil…

-Informação? Aquilo foi uma visão que ela teve e, caso não saibas, ela é apenas uma aprendiza, ainda não tem visões completas e as poucas que tem podem estar incorrectas – Explicou a voz de Mamekichi, vinda das brumas. '_Só espero que a visão da pequena esteja errada, e se tiver correcta, que não seja aquilo que estou a pensar…_' – E que utilidade é que ela poderá ter para ti? A mesma que querias que eu tivesse para contigo?

-Não, querida Mamekichi. O Onigumo interessava-se por jovens aprendizas de gueixa, mas eu estou mais interessado nessa tua aprendiza – declarou Naraku fazendo o comprimento do ser braço direito aumentar até este perfurar a terra. A neve começou a derreter devido a fortes ventos quentes trazidos pelo demónio, fazendo as brumas desaparecerem.

Do meio das brumas apareceu Mamekichi que tentava lançar vários feitiços para o braço de Naraku que lhe prendia a perna.

-Estás velha, minha querida. Mas como vez, nem o Onigumo nem nenhum homem alguma vez te tocou. Pura até à morte.

-Com muito orgulho… – sussurrou Mamekichi com um sorriso de puro ódio.

-Onde está a rapariga? – perguntou Naraku, não conseguindo disfarçar uma pontada de preocupação na voz.

-Mamemitsu? Num sítio longe de ti… – disse a Senhora com o seu ar imponente. Soltou um grito de dor e medo ao sentir Naraku perfurar-lhe a perna. Seguiu-se uma forte tontura e Mamekichi caiu sobre a terra húmida. Sentiu Naraku agarrar-lhe o queixo e puxá-la novamente para cima. Abriu lentamente os olhos, mas não viu nada para além de uma névoa negra.

-Mamemitsu… – sussurrou pela última vez, antes de cair morta.

-Como vez, a primeira visão dela estava correcta, Mamekichi. – disse Naraku olhando em seu redor, enquanto que o corpo da antiga Senhora da Noite e das Brumas se evaporava. – Mas não te preocupes, minha querida… dentro de pouco tempo, ela irá juntar-se a ti…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Mas afinal, que é isto? – perguntou Kagura enquanto que aquela pequeníssima bolinha de uma azul-pérola lhe rolava pelos dedos.

-Não precisas de saber isso – sussurrou Kanna na sua voz fantasmagórica olhando para o seu espelho que brilhava intensamente. A mestra dos ventos apertou com força a bolinha, de um modo enraivecido.

-Quando é que podemos ir? – perguntou impacientemente Hakudoushi olhando para o Sol a desaparecer no horizonte enevoado.

-Assim que anoitecer – sussurrou Kanna.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**(1)** Baseado em 'A Senhora da Noite e das Brumas' de Inês Botelho.

* * *

**Bem... aqui está mais um capítulo n.n cheinho de mistério e suspance (já comecei a escrever a 2ª parte da fic, mas ainda não encaixei a onde é que posso pôr alguma coisa sobre esta profecia e sobre a bolinha azul-pérola n.n' mas já tenho algumas ideias...)**

**Brigada a _Tatiane Evans_ e a _Clara-chann_ (nesta parte da fic os capítulos ainda vão ser um pouco pequenos, mas vou tentar que na segunda parte sejam maiores xD) pelos reviews n.n**

**Se tiverem alguma dúvida ou sugestão mandem um review n.n (e se não tiverem mandem na mesma, nem que seja para dizer não estão a gostar xP)**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**by: Naotsu-chan**


	19. A Tempestade

**Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (todos os direitos reservados). Esta fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.**

* * *

A chuva começara a cair repentina e intensa. Kagome, em vão, buscou na sua mochila amarela, alguns dos seus guarda-chuvas articulados, que logo viraram e se partiram com a força com que a água caía do céu cinzento escuro.

O grupo mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos, devido à torrente de água e às fortes rajadas.

'Maldição' pensava Inuyasha agarrando Kagome e segurando-se a uma rocha para não serem arrastados no temporal 'porque é que eu fui dar ouvidos àquela pulga inútil? Se tivéssemos atravessado aquele vale, 'Paraíso Infernal', agora não estaríamos neste outro inferno!'

Uma luz repentina iluminou o vale e Inuyasha conseguiu ver Miroku, Sango, Shippou e Kirara agarrados a outra rocha, a vários metros de distância e com um rio de lama a separá-los. Seguiu-se um fortíssimo estrondo, que ecoou por todo o vale inundado.

Kagome com um grito agarrou-se ao rapaz com mais força. Se eles saíssem dali provavelmente seriam arrastados pela chuva, vento e lama, mas se não saíssem, acabariam por serem arrastados na mesma. Seguiu-se outro relâmpado e o seu trovão e a rocha onde Inuyasha e Kagome se seguravam estremeceu.

-Ela vai ser arrastada! – gritou a colegial no meio da chuva.

Num pequeno instante, a rocha acabou por soltar-se. Inuyasha tentou agarrar em Kagome e tentar pular por entre as árvores e rochas que eram arrastados no rio de lama até chegar aos outros, mas o seu plano foi arruinado quando Kagome o soltou e foi levada na fortíssima corrente de lama.

O meio-demónio começou a saltar por cima das árvores e rochas, em busca da colegial na corrente de lama. Mas não consegui sentir o seu cheiro nem ouvi-la gritar.

'Não… por favor, Kagome…'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hum… Bom trabalho Shantra… – felicitou Naraku, a sua mais nova criação. Uma velhinha ridicula e pequena e com uma corcunda ridiculamente curvada abriu um largo e ridiculo sorriso ao seu mestre, mostrando os seus dentes azulados e ridiculos. Mantinha os braços esticados para o céu, continuando a controlar o temporal.

-Avise-me quando quiser que pare – disse ela com uma voz ridiculamente envelhecida.

Naraku olhou para a velhinha ridícula. Quando matara Mamekichi retira-lhe alguns dos seus poderes, nomeadamente o de controlar o tempo, entre outros, e criara Shantra. Olhou para o vale, lá me baixo e sorriu de um modo cruel.

-Não queremos que eles morram já, por isso, é melhor parares – A velhinha ridicula baixou rapidamente os braços e automaticamente a chuva e o vento pararam e lentamente as nuvens cinzentas foram aclarando, e dissipando-se, deixando à mostra um céu azul escuro e estrelado.

-Já sabes o que tens de fazer – Shantra assentiu num aceno de cabeça e desvaneceu-se no ar, deixando um rasto de vapor azulado.

Kanna apareceu repentinamente no preciso local onde Shantra estivera.

-A Kagura e o Hakudoushi já fizeram o que tinham a fazer… -sussurrou a criança, fazendo um maldoso sorriso passar pelos lábios do seu mestre.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Espero que esteja tudo bem com a Kagome e com o Inuyasha – murmurou Shippou com os olhos rasos de água.

-Não te preocupes, está tudo bem com eles – tranquilizou-o Miroku fazendo-lhe uma festa na cabeça molhada – com certeza que eles irão ter connosco ao vilarejo da Senhora Kaede – 'Só espero que isto que estou a dizer seja verdade' pensou o monge. Olhou em seu redor e apenas viu lama e várias poças de água, mas nenhum rasto de vida e muito menos de Kagome e Inuyasha.

Levantou-se e aproximou-se de Sango que apertava Kirara contra o peito e observava a destruição.

-Está tudo bem contigo, minha Sango? – perguntou ele levando a sua mão ao baixo ventre da rapariga e dando-lhe um beijo leve.

-Comigo está tudo bem… à parte de estar encharcada… mas estou preocupada com a Kagome e com o Inuyasha… Principalmente com a Kagome… – Kirara pulou para o chão enlameado e Miroku aproveitou para abraçar a jovem. – Viste como é que ela foi arrastada?!

-Ela está bem – repetiu o monge, duvidando das suas próprias palavras. – É melhor irmos andando, não falta muito para chegarmos ao vilarejo da Senhora Kaede, de manhã deveremos já estar lá.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

- Este temporal foi… _estranho_… – falou finalmente Miroku, que mantinha um ar pensativo há algum tempo. Estavam apenas a algum tempo do vilarejo de Kaede e podiam constatar que o céu estava completamente azul e o solo seco. Não havia pedras ou árvores arrancadas nem rasto de algum temporal.

-Sim… Como é que um temporal tão forte dura uns escassos momentos e só afecta aquela zona? – perguntou ela, mais para si do que para Miroku.

Entraram no vilarejo, ainda com pouca actividade por ser tão cedo. As poucas pessoas que estavam por ali olharam para o casal, espantadas por eles estarem sem a companhia da reencarnação de Kikyou e sem aquele meio-demónio irritante.

-Senhora Kaede. – chamaram eles, acordando Shippou e Kirara que dormiam há várias horas no colo de Sango.

Ouviram passos dentro da cabana e uma mulher saiu de lá de dentro. Contudo não era Kaede, mas sim uma jovem mulher de uns olhos grandes e achocolatados, que Sango e Miroku rapidamente reconheceram.

-Rin?!

--------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha olhou novamente em seu redor e novamente o seu cérebro confirmou aquilo que o seu coração teimava em não acreditar. Destruição resumia na perfeição o triste cenário que o rapaz observava. Até onde a vista alcançava apenas via a terra estéril e vazia de qualquer tipo de vida e cor, sem ser o castanho lamacento.

Subiu para uma rocha inclinada (provavelmente apanhada naquela estranha tempestade) e estreitou os olhos. Absolutamente nada, nenhum rasto de vivalma… e muito menos de Kagome.

-Kagome! – gritou ele com o pânico e a preocupação na voz. 'Não… ela tem de estar bem…' tentava ele convencer-se.

Desceu da rocha e começou a correr. Para onde? Nem ele sabia. A sua única preocupação naquele momento era achar o paradeiro de Kagome. Perdera completamente o rasto dela quando esta fora levada pela fortíssima corrente de lama.

Continuou a correr e a chamar pela rapariga, mas resposta continuou sem vir.

Os primeiros raios de sol romperam no horizonte e Inuyasha começou a sentir o puro desespero a inundá-lo. Havia horas que procurava pela colegial e nada. O que é que lhe poderia ter acontecido?

Uma chuva miudinha, mas muito densa começou a cair. 'Tenho de a encontrar…' pensou o rapaz tristemente ao olhar para o céu cinzento esbranquiçado. A sua cara ficou rapidamente molhada, mas Inuyasha não sabia se era da chuva ou se a tristeza e dor que tentava conter finalmente tinam transbordado.

--------------------------------------------------------------

'Onde estou?' pensou Kagome assustada, abrindo lentamente os olhos ensonados e embaciados. Esfregou-os, preguiçosamente e olhou à sua volta. Estava escuro, muito escuro, disso ela não tinha mínima dúvida. Tentou levantar-se, mas não conseguiu. 'O que é que se passa?' Apalpou o seu corpo e percebeu que estava coberto de uma grossa camada de lama sólida, prendendo-lhe os movimentos.

'A tempestade…' pensou, enquanto se agarrava às paredes frias e duras, daquilo que parecia ser uma caverna. Sim, ela não se conseguira agarrar a Inuyasha, quando este a tentara levar até ao resto do grupo e caíra na corrente de lama, acabando por ser arrastada.

'Mas agora estou aqui… Como é que eu vim aqui parar?' Os seus pés e olhos mecanicamente começaram a busca pela saída da caverna, acabando por encontrar uma pequena entrada, suficiente para uma criança ou um adulto pequeno, que teria de entrar e sair de joelhos.

Kagome ajoelhou-se na entrada e olhou para fora. Já era de manhã, pelo menos o céu estava mais claro, mas ainda acinzentado e uma chuvinha intensa caía.

Ela não podia ficar ali. Tinha de se lavar e tirar toda aquela lama acumulada, e mais importante: tinha de achar Inuyasha e os outros.

Gatinhou até sair da gruta e levantou-se com alguma dificuldade devido ao peso da lama e do cansaço.

'Mas como é que eu fui ali parar?' pensava a colegial caminhando pela floresta pesadamente. Uma gruta tão pequena e com uma entrada minúscula, não mencionando o facto de aquele bosque não apresentar sinais de qualquer destruição. Alguém a encontrara e levara para ali. Mas quem?

Ouviu o som suave de água a correr. Caminhou mais depressa até encontrar um ribeiro. A água nem lhe devia chegar à cintura, mas estava límpida e era mais que o suficiente para retirar toda aquela sujidade embrenhada no corpo e nas roupas.

A rapariga olhou para a água, mas um súbito pensamento impediu-a de se atirar para lá para dentro. Ela teria de tirar as roupas e de as lavar… mas não tinha nenhuma muda de roupa consigo. Tinha algumas roupas na sua mochila amarela, mas possivelmente ela perdera-se na tempestade. Se estivesse Sol ou vento ela ainda arriscaria tirar as roupas e esperar que elas secassem, mas em vez disso estava frio e chovia ligeiramente.

'Que se lixe!' pensou ela tirando as roupas e entrando dentro de água, levando as roupas consigo para as lavar. Até que a água não estava assim tão desagradável, obviamente que não estava tão quente e boa quanto a água da sua casa, mas ela conseguia suportar aquela temperatura e se se encolhesse a água chegava-lhe ao pescoço.

De repente sentiu uma aura tão sua conhecida: fragmentos de jóia.

-Kagome! – gritou uma voz igualmente sua conhecida. Olhou para a margem e viu nada mais, nada menos que Kouga correndo até ela com um manto de pele acastanhada debaixo do braço esquerdo.

-Kouga! – sorriu ela, mas a alegria de ver alguém, ainda mais seu amigo, rapidamente foi substituída por um forte embaraço. – _Não te atrevas a aproximar-te! _– gritou ela sentindo a cara arder.

-Ah… Mas, Kagome… – gaguejou ele – eu trouxe-te uma manta…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

'Sim… é ela…' Inuyasha parou subitamente. Sentiu o seu cheiro a flores misturado com um cheiro a morte e vários carregadores de almas pairavam no céu acinzentado.

-Kikyou… – sussurrou ele ao ver a sua antiga amada aparecer detrás de uma árvore.

-Inuyasha… – disse ela aparentemente surpreendida por o ver. – Estás todo sujo. – Observou ela aproximando-se do rapaz. Inuyasha tentou recuar, mas não queria demonstrar que não se sentia à vontade na presença da sacerdotisa. – O que é que te aconteceu?

-Houve uma tempestade – disse ele evitando olhá-la nos olhos.

-Sim… mas não foi uma tempestade normal, pois não?

-Também viste? – perguntou o meio-demónio olhando finalmente para ela.

-Sim, e posso garantir-te de que aquilo não foi obra da natureza.

-Diz-me, quem fez isto? Quem criou esta tempestade? – perguntou ele agarrando nos braços de Kikyou como se tivesse medo que ela não quisesse responder à pergunta e tentasse fugir.

-Lamento, mas não sei… – sussurrou ela rodeando os seus braços à volta de Inuyasha que ficou sem reacção. Então, ele até é brusco com ela, e ainda recebe um abraço?! – Espero que não te tenhas esquecido da promessa que me fizeste… – lembrou ela enroscando-se no peito do rapaz que engoliu um seco ao lembrar-se da 'promessa' de voltar a trazer Kikyou à verdadeira vida. – Ah… já me ia esquecendo, vi a Kagome ainda à pouco…

-O quê? Aonde? Ela está bem? – perguntou ele agarrando novamente nos braços da sacerdotisa.

-Eu não falei com ela, só a vi de longe… estava a ir em direcção a um ribeiro, aqui perto, talvez para tirar toda aquela sujidade…

-Obrigada Kikyou… – disse ele ofegante e com um largo sorriso.

-Mas… acho que ela não está sozinha… – Inuyasha parou de correr e voltou-se para Kikyou – Pouco antes de te encontrar senti a presença de alguns fragmentos de jóia… mas é estranho… – disse ela com um ar pensativo e levando um dedo aos lábios, num ar filosófico. – Os fragmentos não estavam corrompidos… E pareceu-me ouvi-la e ao detentor dos fragmentos, conversarem amigavelmente…

-Grrr… aquele lobo fedorento – rosnou o meio-demónio a tremer de raiva. 'Interessante' pensou Kikyou enquanto observava o rapaz desaparecer por entre as árvores 'Não esperava uma reacção ciumenta da parte dele…' sorriu ela levando a mão ao pequeno pergaminho que trazia ao peito como se fosse um medalhão 'Aquele outro demónio também poderá vir a ser útil'.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**Bem... eu sei que demorei mais que o costume, mas é que estou sem tempo xX'... estou aqui no ps apenas porque não tive aulas hoje xP.**

**Os meus agradecimentos a _Kaorin-sann_, _Tatiane Evans, Ludi-chan _e_ Taty e Ray_ pelos reviews xD... quanto às vossas questões... não vou responder porque assim perde a graça xD**

**E este é o penúltimo capílo desta parte da fanfic xD Espero que tenham gostado. n.n**

**E façam uma escritora feliz enviando reviews n.n**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**bY Naotsu-chan**


	20. Verdadeiros Sentimentos

**Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (todos os direitos reservados). Esta fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.**

* * *

-Ob-Obrigado Ko-Kouga… – sussurrou Kagome com os dentes a baterem e apertando contra o seu corpo gelado a manta de pêlo que Kouga lhe trouxera. – E também, ob-obrigado por me-me teres le-levado para aque-quela gruta – disse ela a tremer.

-Levar? Então não foi aquele anormal que te levou para lá? – perguntou ele tirando os olhos da pequena fogueira, única fonte de luz e calor por aqueles lados e olhando para a colegial.

-Que-Quer di-dizer que não foste tu me levas-vaste para lá? – Kouga abanou negativamente a cabeça e encolheu os ombros. 'Será que foi o Inuyasha? E eu saí dali e talvez ele agora ande à minha procura, não por me ter separado dele na tempestade, mas porque saí daquela gruta…'

-Ah… aquele desgraçado… – o demónio lobo sentou-se mesmo ao lado de Kagome e encostou-se a ela. A rapariga sentiu finalmente algum calor e as suas bochechas automaticamente ficaram vermelhas quando o braço de Kouga rodeou os seus ombros e com a mão do outro braço lhe acariciou a face.

-Estás tão gelada… – sussurrou ele aproximando-se cada vez mais dela. Kagome fechou os olhos e começou a tremer cada vez mais, o que poderá ter sido um erro (ou talvez não) para ela pois Kouga deve ter julgado que a rapariga estava a ficar cada vez com mais frio e apertou-a contra o seu peito. – Não te preocupes, querida Kagome, vais ficar bem… – a rapariga permaneceu calada e apreciou as carícias de Kouga enquanto este lhe fazia festas no cabelo ainda ligeiramente húmido.

Era tão bom estar ali. Quente e confortável. Ter alguém que se preocupava e cuidava dela, que a acarinhava e … amava.

Kagome sorriu ao ter esse pensamento. Ela não tinha lá muita experiência com rapazes, mas já se apercebera que no fundo Kouga não a amava, ou pelo menos, não nutria por ela 'aquele' tipo de _amor_… Sem dúvida alguma ele gostava muito dela e ela dele… mas não da mesma maneira que ela gostava de Inuyasha.

-Gostas mesmo daquele cara de cão? – perguntou inocentemente Kouga. A rapariga abriu subitamente os olhos e sentiu algumas lágrimas picarem-lhe os olhos ao ouvir o nome de quem ela estava a pensar, ser pronunciado. Pensou numa resposta para aquela pergunta, mas não havia nenhuma que prestasse.

-Kagome? – insistiu ele.

-Eu… Kouga, eu…

-Bem… – disse ele sorrindo – um olhar vale mais que mil palavras.

Kagome sorriu e finalmente uma lágrima não se conteve e escorreu-lhe pela face.

-Obrigado Kouga… – agradeceu ela, não sabendo bem o que é que estava a agradecer. Mas sentiu-se mais quente e feliz consigo mesma e também não sabia o porquê disso.

-Mas se aquele infeliz deixar alguma coisa acontecer-te… eu juro que acabo com ele e te levo p'ra viveres comigo – ameaçou ele. 'Não… ele, tal como tu, não deixará que nada me aconteça…' pensava ela.

-E quando é que lhe vais dizer?

-Humm? Di-dizer o que-quê? – Perguntou a rapariga levantando a cabeça do peito do seu protector e encarando os olhos azuis dele… mas ele não estava a olhar para ela, mas sim para a entrada da gruta.

-Ko-Kouga? O que é que-que se passa? – Kouga novamente não lhe respondeu, em vez disso agarrou nos ombros da colegial e empurrou-a suavemente, afastando-se dela. Levantou-se e caminhou lentamente para a saída daquela gruta.

-O que é que… – Kagome calou-se ao voltar-se e perceber quem estava na entrada da gruta e com Tetsaiga apontada para Kouga que pura e simplesmente ignorava o portador da espada e continuava a sua caminhada tranquila até à saída da gruta.

-Humm, parou de chover. – Observou o lobo ao olhar para o céu, onde as nuvens pareciam estar a dispersar.

-Estás a tentar ignorar-me, lobo fedorento? – Rosnou finalmente Inuyasha.

-E se estiver? – Perguntou Kouga encarando Inuyasha.

-Humm… acho que isso não importa… porque vou acabar contigo na mesma! – Inuyasha guardou Tetsaiga e lançou-se sobre Kouga para uma luta corpo a corpo.

-Parem! – gritou Kagome na entrada da gruta, mas aparentemente, ninguém a ouviu, pois Inuyasha e Kouga começaram a lutar. Kouga parecia não querer lutar, desfiando-se constantemente dos golpes de Inuyasha e evitando desferir-lhe algum. Mas não se conseguia desviar de todos os golpes, acabando por levar várias arranhadelas, alguns socos e um forte pontapé no estômago.

-É só isso que tens para dar, lobo?! Pensava que eras melhor, até tens os fragmentos de jóia contigo. – O meio-demónio tinha um sorriso maldoso estampado no rosto e observava a lentidão e dificuldade com que Kouga se levantava depois daquele pontapé.

-Isto pode parecer a fala de um cobarde ou de alguém fraco… – Kouga sorria, mas um falso sorriso e os seus olhos faiscavam de raiva contra Inuyasha – mas eu _não_ estou interessado em lutar.

-Feh… E dizes que não é a fala de um cobarde ou de alguém fraco… então é fala de quem? – Perguntou o meio demónio aproximando-se.

-Se há aqui alguém cobarde e fraco não sou eu… _és tu_…

Inuyasha não se conteve e lançou o seu punho fechado contra a face de Kouga que não fez nada para se defender. Um fio de sangue escorreu pelo queixo, no entanto Kouga sorriu feliz, irritanto ainda mais o meio-demónio. A cena repetiu-se várias vezes e Kouga continuava a não fazer nada para se defender.

-Repete lá isso de novo! – Ordenou Inuyasha com o punho fechado, pronto para ir em direcção a Kouga.

Kouga levantou-se, cada vez com mais dificuldade e outro fio de sangue escorria da sua boca. Passou o braço pela cara para limpar o sangue, olhou para Inuyasha e sorriu desdenhosamente.

- Tu é que és cobarde e fraco…

O punho de Inuyasha lançou-se sobre Kouga, mas não o chegou a atingir. Um monte de pêlo acastanhado acabara de aparecer entre Inuyasha e Kouga.

-Por favor… Parem… – implorou uma vozinha chorosa e tremida vinda do monte de pêlo.

-Kagome? – Sussurrou Inuyasha aproximando-se do monte de pêlo e como resposta recebeu um forte abraço da rapariga que desatou a soluçar no peito dele.

-Estava preocupado contigo… nunca mais te encontrava… – disse Inuyasha rodeando Kagome num abraço apertado.

-Humm… e sabes porque é que és um fraco e um cobarde? – Perguntou Kouga cruzando os braços numa posição defensiva e olhando novamente com desdenho para Inuyasha que cerrou os punhos, mas nada disse.

-Ao contrário de ti, eu não tenho medo de dizer aquilo que penso e aquilo que sinto em relação às pessoas, mas tu és um fraco e um cobarde, porque dizes coisas que nem sentes… e tens medo. – Kouga sorriu com tristeza para o casal e deu meia volta, prestes a partir.

-Medo? Medo de quê? – Perguntou finalmente Inuyasha olhando para o demónio lobo que lhe lançou um sorriso verdadeiro pela primeira vez.

-Dos teus _verdadeiros sentimentos_… – e desapareceu num rasto de poeira.

* * *

Rin bebericava um chá. Ela não sabia bem que chá era porque nitidamente foram as primeiras ervas que pegara do molho de ervas próprias para chás que a velha Kaede tinha lá na cabana, mas esperava que num golpe de sorte tivesse agarrado em algumas ervas calmantes.

-Rin… ouviste-me? – perguntou Sango cautelosamente ao aperceber-se do nervosismo da rapariga e da forma violenta com que ela começou a sorver o chá. A exterminadora não era uma pessoa daquelas que se apercebe do constrangimento das outras ao ouvirem uma determinada pergunta, mas que mesmo assim insiste nessa pergunta. Mas depois daquilo que vira Rin fazer ela tinha mesmo que fazer aquela pergunta.

-Humm… desculpa Sango não estava a prestar atenção. – disse ela sorrindo. 'Já me tinha apercebido disso' pensou Sango. – Já viram como o tempo está a mudar? – perguntou Rin numa tentativa um pouco frustrada de mudar de assunto enquanto olhava para o céu cinzento arroxeado pela pequena janela da cabana.

Sango suspirou profundamente e ia perguntar novamente quando Miroku colocou de novo essa mesma questão a Rin.

Rin suspirou ainda mais profundamente que Sango. Um suspiro que não escondia de ninguém o seu peso e todas as preocupações que Rin inutilmente tentava esconder.

-Eu… eu não sei… – disse ela virando a cara rapidamente de modo a que os seus longos cabelos lhe fossem para cara escondendo assim os seus olhos rasos de água.

-Rin, nós precisamos saber se já és tu novamente… – disse Sango num tom maternal fazendo finalmente a barragem que segurava as lágrimas da rapariga transbordar.

-'Eu novamente'?... Nunca mais serei eu novamente – disse ela num tom amargo e triste mas a sorrir, como se no meio de tudo aquilo que passara pudesse haver alguma coisa boa. – Mas estou a falar a sério, eu não sei nada dele…

- Mas ele atravessou a barreira? Quer dizer, tu estás aqui! A não ser que Naraku, por um motivo qualquer que nós desconhecemos te tenha libertado, alguém te tirou de lá, das garras dele… – O raciocínio de Miroku foi interrompido por Rin que se levantou e pôs-se a olhar para o estranho céu lá fora.

-Sim, foi o meu Lord, Sesshoumaru, quem me salvou daquele demónio e me trouxe de volta – disse a rapariga com um sorriso sonhador e com duas lágrimas gordas a escorrem-lhe pela face. De repente, caiu de joelhos no chão de madeira a abraçar-se a si mesma e a morder o lábio inferior. Estava a tremer e Sango não resistiu ao impulso de abraçar a rapariga. Era disso que ela estava a precisar um abraço e um ombro para chorar. Passara por demasiado e em demasiado pouco tempo.

-Ob-obrigada… – soluçou Rin. Sango não sabia o que fazer naquela situação. Não queria continuar a insistir para saber se aquela era ou não Rin. Pelo menos sabia que não era a mesma Rin que costumava saltitar atrás do seu mestre, mas o seu coração dizia-lhe que sim, era ela, a Rin…

Lançou um olhar suplicante ao jovem monge que tal como ela não sabia bem o que fazer naquela situação.

-Bem… já viram como o tempo está a mudar? – disse ele com um sorriso atrapalhado, usando a mesma dica que Rin tentara inutilmente usar para mudar radicalmente de assunto, mas que desta vez não teve o mesmo efeito, pois a rapariga levantou-se e limpou as lágrimas à manga do seu quimono.

-Obrigada – disse ela com um sorriso, desta vez sem tristeza apesar dos seus olhos vermelhos e inchados. Sentou-se novamente e olhou para Shippou e Kirara que dormitavam num futon ali perto.

-Então e o Ah-Un? E o mestre Jaken? Eles estão com vocês, certo? – perguntou ela inocentemente.

Sango e Miroku engoliram ambos um seco e olharam corados um para o outro. Desde a tempestade que não faziam ideia do paradeiro nem do demónio de duas cabeças nem do servo irritante de Sesshoumaru.

-Então? – insistiu Rin bebericando com mais calma o seu chá.

-Bem…

-A verdade é que…

Nenhum dos dois tinha sequer dado conta de que Ah-Un e Jaken já não se encontravam com eles.

* * *

-Vá lá… – implorou Jaken – só mais um pouco Ah-Un…

Estreitou os olhos e viu exactamente aquilo que há umas duas semanas procurava com Ah-Un.

-Olha! Olha só…. Sim… Chegámos! – gritava ele de alegria pulando em cima de Ah-Un que rapidamente começou a baixar de altitude. – Hei! Ainda falta um pouco para chegarmos, porque é que estás a parar?! – perguntou Jaken indignado e reparou que ambas as cabeças começavam a espumar da boca devido à sede e cansaço. Já voavam há muitos dias e praticamente sem paragens, não mencionando aquela estranha tempestade que os cansara bastante. – Por favor… é só mais um pouco… – com muita dificuldade Ah-Un começou a subir.

A viagem durou mais duas horas e Ah-Un assim que sentiu solo firme das Terras do Oeste sobre as suas patas parecia que a qualquer momento iria tombar para o lado devido ao cansaço.

- Senhor Jaken… não o esperávamos – murmurou um demónio lagartixa de cabeça baixa, com medo de encarar Jaken se bem que o demónio sapo era vários palmos mais baixo.

-Como assim, não esperavam? O Lord já cá deve estar…

-Não Senhor, Lorde Sesshoumaru há uns poucos meses que não vem cá. – murmurou a lagartixa e atrás dele todos os súbditos de Sesshoumaru confirmaram com um aceno de cabeça ou um grunhido.

'O meu Lord não está cá? Então onde estará ele?'

* * *

Kagome olhou pelo canto do olho para Inuyasha. Ambos coraram violentamente e viraram a cara rapidamente ao surpreenderem-se um ao outro ao olharem-se pelo canto do olho.

-Ah… Ainda não te perguntei… Estás, humm, bem? – perguntou Inuyasha inocentemente olhando para o céu estrelado que os cobria.

-Ah… sim, acho que sim… – gaguejou Kagome ainda sentindo as suas bochechas a arderem. Não se sentira tão constrangida quando estava abraçada a Kouga apenas com uma manta de pêlo a separá-los. Agora estava ali com Inuyasha e sentia o seu corpo, em alguns sítios em particular, a arderem ainda mais que as suas bochechas e, no entanto, estava a uma confortável (ou constrangedora) distância de cerca de um metro.

-Achas?! – perguntou o rapaz preocupado e saltando para a frente dela. – Aquele lobo fedorento não te fez nada pois não?

-Não lhe chames isso! E sim, eu estou bem. – disse ela olhando enraivecida para Inuyasha que se levantou e foi-se encostar num canto.

-Oh… Inuyasha, desculpa. – pediu Kagome ao aperceber-se do modo brusco com que falara com ele. Levantou-se e aproximou-se dele.

-Tem mais calma na maneira de como falas às pessoas. – disse ele com um ar amuado e de braços cruzados numa posição defensiva.

-Hã? Devo ter percebido mal, mas tu, logo tu, a dizeres para ter calma na maneira de falar com as pessoas?! – Kagome estava indignada e parecia estar com vontade de lançar a sua mão aberta em direcção à cara de Inuyasha. – Por acaso, só 'por acaso', reparas-te na maneira com que falas-te comigo?

-Olha Kagome, não estou com vontade de discutir… – disse ele levantando-se novamente e afastando-se da rapariga.

-Uau! – exclamou Kagome – '…não estou com vontade de discutir'. Tu não estás lá muito bem, pois não?

-Não, não estou! – Suspirou Inuyasha. - Não é para me armar em 'coitado' mas há dias em que não durmo e nem como nada de jeito! E porquê, perguntas tu… Porque nesses dias tive demasiado ocupado, preocupado e até desesperado à procura de uma certa pessoa mimada, trapalhona, que só me arranja problemas e que se separou de mim e que podia estar morta. E sabes que mais? Encontrei-a sã e salva… parecia que nunca tinha estado melhor na vida. – disse ele sorrindo sarcasticamente enquanto que o volume da sua voz aumentava cada vez mais – Até estava seminua e abraçada a um lobo fedorento!

-Pára! - a mão de Kagome acabou por ir de encontro à cara de Inuyasha numa dolorosa bofetada, mas em vez de ser uma dor facial, uma dor no coração de ambos. – Pára… – pediu novamente Kagome enquanto várias lágrimas lhe escorriam pela face e esta caía de joelhos na terra. Inuyasha continuava em silêncio e a controlar-se para não abraçar Kagome, mesmo depois da bofetada que levara.

- Se eu sou isso tudo e só te arranjo problemas… porque é que mesmo assim vieste á minha procura e quase mataste o Kouga só por ele me ter ajudado?

-Porque… – '_És um cobarde e um fraco… tens medo dos teus verdadeiros sentimentos_' a acusação de Kouga ecoava na consciência de Inuyasha. O rapaz suspirou profundamente e ajoelhou-se em frente de Kagome o olhou nos olhos. - … **Eu amo-te**.

Kagome abriu a boca e ia dizer alguma coisa mas foi calada por um beijo a que rapidamente se rendeu. Era impossível duvidar das palavras de Inuyasha depois de sentir todos os sentimentos que aquele beijo transportava. Profundo e cheio de amor. Inuyasha percebia agora que o amor que sentia por Kagome era de longe superior ao que ele julgara sentir em relação a Kikyou. Talvez fosse comparável com o amor que ele sentira pela sacerdotisa antes desta morrer, mas era muito diferente dos sentimentos dele em relação a ela depois do seu renascimento.

Nenhum dos dois queria parar aquele beijo que ambos ansiavam há tanto tempo. A mão de Kagome encontrou o nó da pele que a cobria e desfê-lo, fazendo a pele cair.

Não foi preciso algum deles falar para ambos se entregarem de corpo e alma. Crianças adultas a brincarem... descobriram o corpo do amado como uma criança descobre os presentes debaixo de uma árvore de Natal e os prepara para abrir. Beijos molhados e marotos em cada uma parte do corpo. A barreira da virgindade de Kagome só foi quebrada depois de todos os cantinhos explorados, fazendo a rapariga soltar um gemido, não de dor, mas de surpresa.

Inuyasha abraçou Kagome ao sentir a rapariga atingir o ponto máximo do seu prazer e pouco depois sucedeu-se o mesmo com ele, lançando a sua semente da vida para dentro dela.

Deitaram-se abraçados e cada um com os seus pensamentos sobre a descoberta do amor. Sabiam que apartir daquele dia, de uma maneira ou de outra, estariam ligados para sempre.

-Eu também… – sussurrou Kagome já meio adormecida.

-Tu também o quê? – perguntou Inuyasha dando-lhe um beijo na testa húmida.

-Eu também te amo…

**_Fim da Primeira Parte_**

* * *

Pois é... Estava demorado mas aqui está n.n o último capítulo de _**Verdadeiros Sentimentos**_ xD Só que agora estou com um problema: falta de tempo ç.ç... ou seja: em princípio vou demorar cada vez mais para escrever xP... mas já estou quase a terminar o 1º capítulo da continuação da fic xD... _**Almas Gémeas**_ é o seu nome n.n... tal como prometi vou tentar fazer capítulos maiores (daí demorar mais tempo n.n').

E os meus agradecimentos a Lulinha-Taisho, Natsumi Takashi, aggie18, Uchiha Lara, Hiwatari Satiko e Keith-chan, Tatiane Evans, Kaori-sann, a Taty e Ray, a ludi-chan e a todos os outros que deixaram reviews e que leram esta fic. Muito obrigado, afinal, são vocês que me incentivam a escrever n.n

Continuem a deixar reviews que eu irem agradecer ou responder na próxima fic n.n

Até lá xD

bY Naotsu-chan


End file.
